Village, just one
by TMCL247
Summary: Ficlets leading up to and after the birth of Root and Shaw's son. This fanfic also looks at the changing dynamics between the POI characters, Root and Shaw's hopes, fears, their past and how this affects their emotions and eventual teachings on their own family and children.
1. The Village is coming

Cht 1

The village is arriving

 _Knock, knock, knock... Knock, kno..._

Stirring slightly, Shaw hears some muffled voices downstairs in the hallway where the front door is, followed by footsteps.

"Woof!"

"Shoooo, Bear, quiet" Gen whispers to calm Bear's excitement as he circles around the entering guests.

Nudging him on the leg, "hey boy," Lee calls smiling to Bear as he continues to clamber up the stairs with his Dad. Quietly, "Pops, you think this will fit through the door?"

"We'll soon find out, Lee" as Fusco whispers and shrugs, continuing to lug the heavy item up the stairs.

* * *

Finally coming to, and slowly waking up, Shaw blearily opens her eyes and looks to the side. Root's breathing was still slow and even, peaceful. Still fast asleep, Shaw smiles, not quite ready to give up on the long lie in just yet... Shaw finally gets up as gently and as quietly as she could, creeping out the room as she pulls a light sweater over her head and walks out the bedroom, taking care to shut the door behind her lightly.

Heading towards the sound, _thud, thud, riiiiiiiiip,_ Shaw feels the cold floor boards soothe her hot feet as her steps connect with the wood. _'We'll need some rugs for the winter'_ Shaw notes as she turns and opens the door to the noisy room.

With mouth slightly open, "get in tiny, and shut the door" Fusco instructs lowly and forcefully at Shaw, "you don't want to wake fruit loops with the noise!"

Closing her mouth shut again, Shaw quickly steps in and shuts the door again, quietly.

* * *

Turning, and turning again, Root just couldn't get comfortable again as she wakes from the increasing aches registering all over her body. The broken rest was starting to wear her thin, her patience now on edge.

 _Thud..._

Eyes still closed, Root pops her head up from under the duvet and points her head in the direction of the noise, or the noise she thought she heard... Hearing nothing, Root drops her head back into the pillow.

 _Thud..._

Able to open her eyes half way, _'I definitely heard that!'_ This time the noise was followed by muffling sounds. Then some scraping or scratching noises, and voices.. Two, _male_ , voices... And Bear. This time, curiosity draws Root up from the warm soft covers as she inhales a long breath before unwillingly hauling herself out of bed. The sun was starting to shine through the window, brightly.

 _Thump, thump, thump..._

 _'Ah... Cool...'_ Comforted by the coolness under her feet, and one hand on the wall for support, Root makes her way down the hall and towards the noise. Reaching and pushing open the bedroom door, Root was surprised to see everyone busy at work, as five sets of eyes momentarily stop what they're doing to register Root, before returning back to what they were doing.

Shaw was moving and rearranging the nursery chair, lamp, rug and other small pieces of furniture and storage boxes around the room while Fusco was building a bookcase. Root spots a big blue and yellow bag sitting in a corner of the room, books and toys spilling out of it, ' _Fusco must have brought those with him...'_ Continuing to scan around the room, Root spots Lee with a paint brush in hand, finishing off the wooden cot. Sitting down beside Lee's feet was a small can of baby friendly varnish. And then to the feature wall where Gen was placing and decorating it with wall stickers. The feature wall now displaying a baby animal jungle scene.

"Root, what are you doing?" Fusco asks as he gets up after spotting Root wobble as she walks through the door and further into the bedroom. Fusco shot up so fast from the rug and floor he had been sitting on he nearly faints himself. Giggling at Fusco's clumsiness, and thoughtfulness, Root smiles at him warmly as he reaches her.

Taking Root's outstretched hand, and moving to supporting her waist, Fusco directs her to the nursery chair, which Shaw has instantly stopped shifting and threw extra pillows down on to it when she saw them walking over. Even Bear ran over and threw a displaced pillow from his mouth and back onto the chair.

"Why Detective" as Root sits down, "did you build us a cot?"

"Don't look at me" as Fusco shrugs, before shifting his eyes to Lee.

Smiling over at Lee, "thank you Lee, it's beautiful. So thoughtful."

Lee dips his head and nods. Smiling, he goes back to finish painting the varnish onto the cot.

After seeing Root safely to her chair, and squeezing her hand, Fusco moves back to the rug and his part of the room to finish building the bookshelf.

Gen had also now moved on to hanging up framed family photos for the baby. Watching them, Root relaxes into the chair whilst holding Shaw's hand as Shaw stands beside her sharing in the warmth, Bear curled up by Root's feet.

The baby's room was looking great. Shaw having already finished painting the room pastel blue with Reese last week, and the furniture now in it's place, all that was left to purchase were the smaller items. With their son not due for several more months, they were well ahead of schedule.


	2. Duel! (Part 1)

Cht 2

Duel! (Part 1)

If this was a Western, Reese and Shaw would be standing on a long dusty road which cuts right through the middle of town. A saloon, grocery store, the bar and a few other wooden buildings would be lined up in two rows, one on either side as the dust kicks up and whirls around them. Familiar locals would all be standing hiding behind and under the pillars and shades of the same said buildings waiting for the action in front of them to unfold as a tumble weed floats by the two unflinching statues in the middle of the road. Their hands to the ready by their sides as the wind continues to breeze through town.

But it isn't and they're not, so instead Reese and Shaw are surround by many different sized vehicles lined up on either side of them, neatly parked in rows on a busy Saturday afternoon in an open air outlet shopping mall parking lot. Strangers of families, friends and individuals all stroll by looking on at the two random people standing facing each other in the middle of the road, challenging each other like it was a duel in a Western shoot out. The strangers continue to stare as they push their shopping trolley or quite simply saunter past to get to their own vehicles, waiting to see if the action in front of them will unfold as the wind kicks up the surrounding litter, much of it food packaging, and making it fly around in all directions in the air. Empty paper cups and aluminium cans rattle and roll along and down the concrete road, one even hitting Reese on the boot before continuing to roll away again as the wind continues to breeze through the lot.

In between Reese and Shaw were two unopened boxes sitting on the ground by their feet, one stacked on top of each other.

Breaking the staring contest, "what's the matter Shaw?" Reese smirks, "scared?" As Reese stands taller, making sure to tower over Shaw, his arms resting by his sides.

Scoffing, Shaw stretches her neck to the right, then her left before finishing her actions with clasping her hands together and stretching them out in front of her, stretching and flexing her arm muscles. Narrowing her eyes and glaring back at Reese, ' _bring it!'_

"Hey, man!" A young male in his mid to late twenties interrupts as he calls from the kerb, "you need a hand with that?" Leaving his friend and stepping off the kerb, the young man walks past a few parked vehicles and over to Reese, "I've got two myself and the first time..." Before stopping abruptly. His body stiffens and his eyes shift to the side as he glances down at the fierce dark woman, dressed in black, glaring up at him.

The friend left standing on the sidewalk now clearly laughing at his friend. Especially more now since he's being intimidated by a petite woman.

In a low harsh tone "beat it baby face," Shaw glares before turning her attention back to Reese, "this is between me and him..."

Mouthing _'OK then'_ , the young man quickly scampers away, returning back to his friend, who only continues to laugh and tease him further, "looks like you've walked into a domestic there, bud" as they walk away, back towards their own car.

Just then the sheriff rolls into town in his NYPD squad car. With the window down, the squad car slowly rolls by Fusco, and his partner for the day, Goose.

As the officer in the squad car moves his gaze from Reese and Shaw to Fusco and Goose, "it's alright officer," Fusco flashes his badge at him, "we've got this one."

"Alright Detective, but got a few complaints already, better tidy it quick" as the officer gives Fusco a heads up.

"Will do officer" as he watches the squad car roll away again and out the parking lot.

A whistling tune is then echoed through the air as they all turn to look at Goose, who is holding his phone out in front of him, music blaring on it's small speaker. As he looks up, he see three pairs of eyes now glaring at him. Shrugging, "what?! Who doesn't like the good, the bad and the ugly?"

Recovering from shaking his head at Goose, "hey, nutballs!" Fusco calls to Reese and Shaw, "this is a public place, and it's getting cold!" As Fusco eggs them on.

Ignoring Fusco, "hey, Shaw!" Reese calls as he tilts his head and makes a mocking sad playful face, mimicking Root when she teases Shaw, before taking one of the boxes in front of him and turning around to shove it in his SUV before quickly closing the door again.

Shaw is stunned, then taken aback at Reese's actions. Still in shock and confusion, Shaw watches as Reese then grabs the second box from the ground and steps past her to place the box on top of her SUV. Pushing and sliding the box to the far opposite corner and on the section of the roof above the driver's seat, Reese finishes by taking a step back and wiggling his eyebrows at Shaw, before slamming shut her SUV passenger door and shrugging.

Shaw's mouth hangs open incredulous at what just happened.

Fusco sprays out the soda in his mouth in a half laugh and half choke while Goose stands beside Fusco, mouth also hanging wide open in disbelief, "he didn't..."

Smirking, Reese reopens his own SUV door to retrieve the box and start ripping through the packaging.

Narrowing her eyes, Shaw had no choice but to swallow her pride as she stomps round the car to the driver side door. Opening it, Shaw then climbs up onto the ledge, pushing onto the tips of her toes, Shaw manages to retrieve the box and jump back down onto the ground.

Now with box in hand, Shaw bumps the driver side door back shut again and carries the box back around to the back passenger door. Looking over at him, Reese gives Shaw a quick smirk before continuing to install the baby car seat, tugging on the seat belt in his SUV. Shaw snarls as she opens the passenger door and rips open her box to retrieve the baby car seat for her vehicle.

"Ha! Done!" Reese celebrates as he fist pumps the air and looks over to Shaw.

Shaw watches as Fusco saunters over to Reese's SUV, then with one hard yank, pulls the baby seat from the seat belt with ease. "Yep, done alright! The child that is!" Fusco continues to tease as he walks away from Reese, leaving the baby seat lying on it's side on the back seat, and a very unamused Reese.

Snorting, Shaw goes back to her own task, the duel was still on! Who would have thought installing a baby car seat would be so difficult? Every time Shaw thought that she had safely secured the seat, testing it, Shaw yanks the baby seat with ease from the safety belt each and every time. Frustrated, Shaw becomes increasingly intense.


	3. Duel? (Part 2)

Cht 3

Duel? (Part 2)

… … … … (A lot of time later …..)

"You think either are gonna get this before they self combust?" As Goose hears Shaw grumble and curse while Reese violently shakes and tugs at the seat and seat belt... "Or before we die from hypothermia?" As Goose begins to shiver from the cold autumn air.

With so much time having passed, it was clear both Reese and Shaw were no longer paying much attention to each other as the humour of the competition long faded. Installing the seat properly was now just about completing the task.

Stopping to take a break, Reese exhales a long frustrated breath and steps back from the vehicle. Looking down into the box, Reese bends down and pulls out a short black belt with buckles on either end of the belt as he straightens back up again. Holding it in the air, Reese creases his forehead and flashes an awkward grin at Fusco and Goose...

Chuckling, "you think tall and hansom will work out that there is a base with that carrier?"

"Huh?" As Goose turns to Fusco.

Shaw, now standing a few inches from the car, balls her fingers into her hands and closes her eyes. Hunching her back and breathing slowly, Shaw works on calming her temper, and with that, her frustration.

Just then, Goose spots Root and Iris making their way towards them, and Goose runs towards the ladies, grabbing the small tray of hot drinks from Root, and taking the shopping trolley from Iris.

"Thank you Goose, such a gentleman" Iris appreciates.

Walking over to Fusco, "thanks" as he takes the coffee cup from Root, and continues to watch her as she walks on towards Shaw.

"How long have they been there?" Iris enquires as she also reaches and stands beside Fusco.

Dropping the coffee cup from his mouth and looking at his watch, "over an hour now Dr Campbell," Goose replies before turning his attention back to sipping on the hot coffee now in his hand. The drinks tray now resting on the baby seat within the shopping trolley, "oh, doughnuts" as Goose spots the box in the shopping trolley and grabs for one.

Frowning, having watched her firecracker ranting and grunting lowly for a few minutes now, the time it took for Root to walk the entire length to the back of the parking lot to reach her, Root slowly and gently slides her hand across Shaw's shoulder as she reaches her. "Sweetie," Root soothes gently...

Hearing Root's voice, Shaw instantly releases the tension in her body and drops her shoulders again, relaxing. After a short pause and opening her eyes slowly, "I've killed our son" Shaw's states lowly.

Smiling at Shaw's back, "Sweetie, you're being a little melodramatic."

Watching, Reese drops the small black belt back into the box. Caught up in his own frustration, he had not realised that Shaw's mood had changed.

"I can't even get this stupid seat in the car..."

Seeing Shaw's fears of having this child begin to slip through her usually strong armour, Root cuddles into Shaw, "you haven't yet. You're my Sameen Shaw, you get things done" Root beams, smiling proudly as Shaw lifts her head to look at Root. Leaning down and whispering in Shaw's ear, "and you would _never_ let anything happen to me, _or_ our son. We believe in you... And you might want to take the baby carrier off the base first before installing it" Root finishes as she drops her arms from around Shaw's waist and nudges her towards the SUV.

With renewed hope, Shaw steps back up to the SUV determined. As Shaw swiftly works out how to remove the carrier from the base, Root saunters up behind her and hands Shaw the short black seat belt from the box. From there, Shaw quickly works out how to strap the base of the baby seat into the back of the SUV.

Relaxing from intense, Reese begins to smile again as he watches the two work things out together, just as Iris reaches Reese and curls her arms around his waist, embracing him. Kissing Iris on the head and squeezing her shoulders with his own arm curled around her shoulders, they watch together as Shaw finishes clicking the baby carrier back on top of the base and securing the baby seat safely in place. Tucking and pulling to test it, the seat was extremely secure.

"Woo hoo!" Goose shouts in celebration as he holds out his phone once again, this time playing the Magnificent Seven theme tune.

"What's it with you and Westerns, kid?" Fusco asks as he grimaces at Goose.

"Ban na bam, bam, bam, bam" as Goose continues the theme with his own special effects. "Pew, pew, pew" as he points his two forefingers in different directions pretending he's firing two guns.

As Fusco continues to look on amused, he maybe a bit silly at times, but Goose sure knew how to turn the atmosphere back into humour as his antics distract and divert, making everyone smile again, even if it's at his own expense.

Regaining Shaw's attention by embracing her, "see, my beautiful and smart girl never lets me down" Root beams. "Now can we go home? I'll let you celebrate anyway you want after" as Root winks at Shaw to finish her innuendo.

Letting out a short puff of air in exasperation and amusement at Root, Shaw nods, "I'll get the shopping" as her imagination begins to run, wild. Quickly walking to the back of the SUV and popping open the trunk, Shaw indicates to Goose to bring the shopping trolley over.

Watching, Iris snaps out of her dreamy haze, "those are ours!" Iris calls to Shaw as she moves over to collect the few items belonging to her from the trolley.

Watching Shaw and Iris at the back of the SUV, Root looks up to the street camera and mouths _'thank you.'_

Reese continues to watch on from beside his SUV, now more aware of Shaw's fragility. How could he have been so unaware, of course Shaw is scared. Commitment, family, a partner, and now a baby? Reese himself would be scared too, and he and Shaw are cut from the same cloth.

As the remaining four watch Root and Shaw drive away, "so... Tough guy! I think you're gonna need help, or we wouldn't be leaving here any time soon!" Fusco teases Reese as Iris goes to place the shopping in the trunk of their SUV while Goose pushes the shopping trolley back to the trolley park located further down the parking lot.

"You think you can do better Lionel?"

"Ha, I know I can" as he wiggles his eyebrows and then flicks his head towards his own vehicle. "And besides, you don't have God in your ear helping direct you, so you're stuck with me" and Fusco moves away from his car window to let Reese see through it.

Reese bends down and peeks through the back seat car window. Slowly straightening back up and looking at Fusco in surprise...

"What? Only you two loons get all the fun, I can't be prepared for my God son?!"

Inside the back of Fusco's vehicle there was a baby seat already installed, safe and ready to use at any time. In front of the baby seat, in the car seat pocket, was stuffed a couple of toys and a small blanket neatly folded.

" _Your_ , God son?" Reese asks in surprise.

"Yeah!" As Fusco takes a step towards Reese, making sure to stand up straighter, " _my,_ God son!"

Goose watches as the two men stare at each other for a few more seconds, then both break and start smiling and smirking at each other as they quickly work to install the baby car seat into the back of Reese's SUV.

Driving off, "well, that was fun" Goose muses out loud as they are the last to drive back out of the parking lot. "What next?" He muses...


	4. It's just a name

Cht 4

It's just a name

"As I'm sure Dr Turing has already explained to you, we usually don't call parents in for more than one scan, but due to your previous miscarriage, this is purely precautionary" as Dr Selleck turns to smile at Shaw, "and to put you both at ease" as she continues to look firmly at Shaw.

Suppressing a large smile, Root reaches out to hold and squeeze Shaw's hand. Shaw had been very nervous these last few weeks, frustrated even. That certainly showed in the parking lot a few days ago. Shaw had insisted Root get a second, third and even fourth opinion along with several more scans, just in case. Gazing at Shaw, Root knew it pained her that all of this was out of her control. This wasn't something Shaw could protect her from, and Shaw had put a lot of pressure on herself to give Root a safe place to call home.

"Because you're first scans were so early, we didn't get to see much. Usually new mother's first scan is carried out about now, so at this stage," as Dr Selleck begins to rub warm jelly onto Root's belly, "if the scan is still confirmed healthy, I think we won't require anymore scans" as she looks from Root, to Shaw. Dr Selleck again, taking the time to hold her gaze firmly with Shaw.

Dr Selleck is an extremely experienced paediatrician, one of the top in her field in the country. One which Shaw took the time to hunt down and persuade to fly over to New York. Dr Selleck was used to seeing nervous parents, especially first time and overprotective parents, so this allowed her the knowledge to handle Shaw, and handle Shaw well. Root acknowledges this as she continues to glance between the two. It was almost like they were dancing with each other. _'Should I be jealous?'_ Root muses to herself, continuing to find it entertaining watching this rare moment where someone else is able to take in Shaw's reins.

Shaw slowly nods at the recommendation, still holding onto Root's hand as she stands beside the hospital bed.

In fact, "here!"

Shaw freezes as she looks down to the transducer and back up to Dr Selleck.

Laughing, "Dr Turing, you will have used one of these before, and from your own medical knowledge, this machine will not harm your baby, so..." as Dr Selleck waves the transducer again at Shaw.

Smiling at Shaw, Root lets go of her hand and gently pushes her towards Dr Selleck.

Slowly taking the hand held device in her hand, Shaw, just as slowly, presses it into Root's belly.

"That's it, and round this way" as Dr Selleck guides Shaw round the belly and points at the monitor as a fast beating heart is heard echoing from the speakers, "steady heart beat, healthy. Spine, abdomen, limbs, fetal head, cervix, placenta..." As Shaw continues to both move the device and look at the screen, entranced.

 _Thud, thud, thud, thud..._

It was a soothing sound, something that Root had grown accustomed, found comforting to hear as their son grew inside her. Something that Root wanted Shaw to share in.

"And we're done", as Dr Selleck snaps Shaw from her trance. Slowly letting go of the device as Dr Selleck reaches out to retrieve it from Shaw's hand, "no more scans required, you're son is beautiful and healthy Dr Turing, nothing to be scared of," still looking sternly at Shaw, making sure the message sunk in with Shaw.

Sitting on the subway train home again, "Sameen" as Root squeezes Shaw's hand, snapping Shaw from another trance.

Shaw looks down to Root, who is sitting on one of the few free seats in the cab, and is greeted with concern on her face. Shaw feels Root squeeze her hand again.

After the failed attempts, followed by a miscarriage, though it seemed like a long time ago now, Shaw had never fully processed those events. So when they had surprisingly found that Root was pregnant again, Shaw didn't quite register the baby. It was Shaw's coping mechanism, not allowing herself hope in fear of disappointment. In fear of loss. They had both experienced a lot of loss already.

Creasing her forehead in memory, Root thinks about what Shaw must have felt when she found her lying on the bathroom floor bleeding out, how scared Shaw must have been but couldn't show it because Root needed her to be strong, for the both of them.

"Sweetie," as Root pulls Shaw closer to her, "it's OK, our son is healthy, you heard it yourself."

Nodding, only a heaviness behind Shaw's eyes.

Smiling, and treading lightly, "names?" Root coaxes.

Shaw's eyes widen a little. A small reaction, but a reaction none the less. Hearing the steady growing heart beat which only got stronger with time. Seeing a fully developing, and now identifiable child growing inside of Root on the screen. The nursery, Reese helping her paint, Fusco and Lee building a cot... The baby car seat, and now... All of a sudden things were _really_ starting to hit home...

"Sameen," as Root tilts her head and smiles mischievously, "calling him Sam is probably a little too much, right?" She teases.

Shaw doesn't respond, only continues to gaze at Root.

"OK, no need to be so moody... Um... Robert? No, that sounds a little" as Root puts on a playful serious voice, "too serious." Pausing to think, "Chip, Dale, Donald, Mickey, Dan, Dexter..."

"You can't call our child after any old cartoon character!" Shaw grumbles as Root begins to laugh, finally able to draw Shaw from her shell.

Tilting her head, continuing to gaze adoringly at her firecracker, Root smiles and pouts waiting for Shaw to suggest something.

With still her usual stoic face, "Hank, Eric, Presto, Bobby..."

With a surprised face, then breaking out into a wide smile that was in danger of splitting Root's face, "you _really_ just want to call him Dungeon Master don't you?"

Shaw nods her head in her usual solemn expression at Root, as if the suggestion wasn't a joke at all.

Root couldn't help but laugh softly in reply to Shaw's silliness.

Keeping their fingers intertwined and locked with each other, they continue to think of names for their son for the rest of the journey home.


	5. Separation Issue

Cht 5

Separation Issue

Glancing over to Root, Root glances back at Shaw. Blinking several times, Shaw remains standing on the spot, at a loss as to what to do. Glancing down again, Shaw then glances back at Root. Root chuckles as she connects with Shaw once again...

Now just outright glaring at Root, Root squeezes her lips together tight to stop herself from laughing at the situation. Composing herself, "come on Sweetie," as Root finally breaks the silence. "You have to let go of Sameen sometime. Preferably today." Root teases, and omitting her thoughts of ' _Sameen is mine.'_

"Yeah," Shaw snorts, "or at this rate the kid will be born already."

Not letting go of Shaw's waist, Gen looks up slowly. Glaring, Gen's eyes narrowed.

Huffing and rolling her eyes, "we spoilt her too much this summer, now she won't let go" as Shaw looks at Root, "next school break no vacations, no road trips and plenty of house chores."

Rolling her eyes at Shaw, "lame" and squeezes Shaw in her hug one last time before unravelling her arms from Shaw and turning to Root.

In a surprise, Root smiles and laughs softly as she watches Gen throw her arms around her instead before, "see you later bro..." She whispers to Root's belly, "remember, watch out for these two. They look nice, but it's a trap!" As Gen finishes and looks up at Root with a smile, so innocent and sweet as if nothing had just happened.

 _Kick, kick._

As Gen feels the movement just above her arm, "I knew you would agree!" As Gen looks back down to continue whispering secrets to her little brother.

Root combs her fingers through Gen's hair as she watches the bonding before breaking the moment with, "hmm, we _do_ spoil her rotten. Making her stay at home to do _all_ the chores _would_ probably make her want to return back to school." Root smiles as Gen, still not letting go of Root's waist, looks up and glares at Root, eyes narrowed.

Sighing in defeat and finally unravelling her arms from Root, "both..." as Gen points with her eyes at Root, then Shaw, "are lame" she deadpans... "And two v one, not fair!" As Gen continues to protest and fight on.

Shrugging, "just the way it is kid," Shaw continues to tease as she steps to the side and opens the passenger door of the SUV before going to the trunk to retrieve Gen's trolley case.

"Woof, woof, woof..." As Bear leaps out from the vehicle and dances around Root and Gen excitedly, wagging his tail.

Patting Bear on the head, "I'll miss you buddy!" As Gen moves to scratching him behind the ears.

"Woof!" As Bear sits and indulges in Gen's attention.

Taking a step forward to Gen, "we're gonna miss you too Sweetie" as Root smooths out Gen's hoodie along her shoulders, pouting. "It'll be mid term soon.."

"And Christmas!" Gen shouts excitedly.

With Gen's sudden squeal, it makes Bear jump excitedly up, "woof!" And walk forward to nudge and push into Root and Gen, creating a wider gap between them. Bear than proceeds by dancing around Root's feet and wagging his tail.

"BEAR!" Shaw admonishes as she drops Gen's trolley case by her side. "Heir!" As Shaw points to a spot beside her and away from Root.

Whining, Bear instantly stops and strides over to Shaw to sit down beside her. Looking up in sadness...

"Sorry buddy," Shaw apologises as she kneels down and places her hand under Bear's chin to look at him. "You know you can't dance around Root like that, it's dangerous. We talked about this bud."

"Woof" as Bear acknowledges.

"Good boy" Shaw pats, "zitten" as she continues to affirm her instruction to Bear before looking over to Root and Gen.

Getting back to the point, as Root turns her attention from Shaw and Bear back to Gen, "grouchy over there doesn't celebrate Christmas, but we're going to have fun" Root beams.

Pouting and nodding slightly to acknowledge Root, Gen looks back to Shaw and Shaw flicks her head towards the boarding school door.

Nodding again, Gen looks to Bear, "bye Bear, see you in a few weeks," and turns, grabbing her trolley case as she walks through the campus towards her house door.

"Woof!"

"Hey kid," Shaw shouts, "just a phone call away."

Gen stops and nods at Shaw, before continuing on her way again.

"Woof, woof," as Bear starts towards Gen, then stops to look back at Shaw, who hasn't moved. With Gen moving away and Shaw not moving, Bear stops in the middle, wagging his tail. "Woof!" As he continues to watch Gen fade away, "woof, woof!"

Slowly shifting her eyes to Root and catching her gaze, they both then look down to their son...

"This is going get easier, right?" Root asks, looking back at Shaw.


	6. Sneak peek - fanfic intercept

_AN:_ _This sneak peek chapter is not part of this fanfic Village, just One, but a glimpse into another fanfic - Shawloween (cht 4)._

 _Shawloween's timeline cuts into this fanfic hence 'fanfic interception' as Root/Shaw and Gen go on another adventure for Halloween._

Cht 6

Sneak peek - fanfic intercept

(Hahaha...) As an echo of a laugh suddenly drifts in, and just as suddenly, fades away again. The sound echoes and bounces off the four walls of a box room as the glare from the laptop screen reflects a glimmer of movement beside her.

Stopping typing and shifting her eyes to the right...

"HAHAHAHA..."

TMCL jumps from her seat briefly from fright. Calming and regaining herself, "I know you have a rep for being scary, but you do know that if you give me a heart attack I can't write your story?"

Leaning down and staring at the laptop screen over her left shoulder, "Village, Just One, cht 5..." Before shifting his dark eyes to T. "Still doesn't look like your writing it! Come on, fans are waiting for me!"

Puffing out her cheeks and moving her jaw side to side, _'awkward...'_ "Umm... Technically reader Anne requested a jealous Shaw. To be specific, The Shooter equivalent for Shaw, so you're really just..."

Having turned his head, he now stares at T, breaking her last train of thought.

Staring back, and then looking closer, "you might want to get those checked out, looks bad!"

 _'Impertinence,'_ as he takes a step back and closes his mouth before running his tongue over his teeth. "Enough! Stop with your diversionary tactics, write already, I'm waiting!"

"Sheesh, first Root/Shaw's baby kicks me in _'Is this what love is?'_ and now you. A bunch of divas you boys are" as T turns her head back to the laptop screen, her hands hovering over the laptop keyboard prepared. "Any..." As she looks around the room. "D?..." But he was gone.

Shrugging, T reaches across the desk past the laptop and retrieves her black note book. Powering down the laptop and pushing her glasses back up her nose, T rests the heavy note book in her lap and opens it. Flicking through the book she stops at a half completed page. Looking through her photos for continued inspiration, T picks up her pen and lets her mind run...

* * *

 _Shawloween_

 _Cht …._

… _.. Rising light clouds of mist start to drift across the horizon and through the valley, filtering the view into a romantic hazy moment as the ancient oak trees begin to become unfocused. A light sprinkling of snow begins to fall and Root shakes again, this time at the sudden drop in temperature as the clopping of horses' hooves and the churning of the carriage wheels ripple along the continuing old dirt road and through the now reserved National Park. Shaw unzips her duffel coat and invites Root into the warmth as Root curls into Shaw. Removing her hat and drawing it over Root's head, Shaw proceeds to tuck the blanket in over Root's legs, blocking the whipping force of the cool air as the journey through the forest becomes darker and creepier as the sun fades with time. Soon, all that is left are the thickets of the fading luscious green canopy usurping the sky and the waving spindling arms of the trees._

 _All is quiet but for the continued beating of those feet, clip clop, clip clop, clip clop... The horses draw nearer as the old dirt road turns to stone. Clop, clop, clop, clop as the soothing sound changes its beat and the carriage starts to sway more through the gaps in the cobbles. The fog thickens as they begin to leave the Park behind and run up along an old stone bridge, the water whooshing furiously below it with force, and the sprinkling of snow starts to flurry with the increasing gusts. Nature's peace is broken with the squawking of crows (hahahaha...) as they flutter from the tree tops up into the now blackening skies from grey. Unknown to the new guests it was to be both a warning and a sign._

 _Clop, clop, clop as the horses start to slow passing the last of the oak trees situated just after the long curving stone bridge. The lonely tree sitting and watching as the remaining of it's leaves ponder and then drift and fall down to the ground before being swept away again by the gusts to it's final resting place. Still caught up in the romanticsm as they round the curve, the view of a magnificent centuries old brick building comes into full view as it towers and overwhelms them even at a distance. Drawing up the long final stretch, the tower becomes increasingly more the focal point as it's sheer size confirms the majesty of it's beauty._

 _With the full moon shimmering in the background hovering just above the cross perched on top of the tower, a bell chimes out to greet them. The toll vibrates strikingly through the air as it interrupts the deadly silence of this eerie night. Captivated and lost, Root didn't want this time to end as the carriage stops at the large entrance door to the fort._

 _(Hahaha...) Again a haunting whisper of a laugh drifts along and over them and dissipates within the dark moving clouds. The moonlight disappears briefly behind the clouds as Shaw looks up and around, did she hear something?_

" _Welcome!" As the host bellows in greeting to his arriving guests... "Welcome to Castle..."_


	7. Delirium

Cht 7

Delirium

A gentle voice is heard in the distant background but Shaw doesn't register it as her consciousness continues to drift...

 _Beads of sweat continue to gather on his forehead and Jeremy stops and sits as the surface continues to bobble him up, and down, up, and down..._

 _"Did I say you could stop!?" Shaw barks as Jeremy smiles nodding his head as he continues to watch her jumping on the bouncy castle._

 _Wiping the sweat off with the back of his hand, "it's the brunette isn't it? Just ask her out alrea..." Jeremy teases before stopping abruptly at Shaw's lethal glare. "Or continue to take it out on me, OK..." He mumbles to himself as he resigns and slowly gets up to continue jumping on the bouncy castle with Shaw._

 _As Jeremy gets up and continues to bounce, it was irrelevant for them to know that no one was actually around for miles in the massively deserted arena parking lot._

* * *

'Reece...' _As Shaw watches him walk on top of a ball, balancing himself with a pole held in his hands._

 _Spotting her as he catches glimpses of Shaw between his concentration and watching where he's going, "hey, Shaw! What'd you think?"_

 _Behind him is a tall brunette woman in a skimpy black mini skirt and tight white shirt with a black waist coat. Far too little clothing in this cold weather, as she walks across a tight rope high above Reece's head. Shaw couldn't help but notice there was no safety net below her._

* * *

 _"Hey giiirll!" As Carter slaps her on the butt, joining her by the bar, "grab a girl a drink too will ya?" As Carter then turns and leans on the bar edge and looks back out onto the dance floor while Shaw continues to try get the attention of one of bar tenders._

'Yikes, awkward!' _As Carter continues to watch while Shaw hands her her drink. "Hey Shaw, you seeing this?" She asks bemused, eyes not leaving the dance floor._

 _But Shaw doesn't as she continues to gaze as her eyes follow the cute bar tender across the bar as she warmly greets another set of customers. Her smile is melting as she laughs and flirts whilst shaking up another cocktail order, counting the tips she will rack up by playing nice._

 _Too bad as Shaw would have seen Finch break dancing, arms flailing as he busts a move or two and three without his suit jacket but with hat surprisingly still in tact and on his head. A crowd gathers around him chattering away to themselves as they cheer and laugh in equal amounts._

* * *

 _"Finch?" Reece asks as he looks down at him._

 _Finch looks up, "ah, Mr Reece, Ms Shaw, good timing. I'm just looking at this new number I've just received..." As Reese and Shaw move around the table to peer into the computer monitor to see a photo of an unassuming woman. "Caroline Turing, Dr..."_

 _Finch stops as they all look up to the rattling metal noise of the cage. Of course, why wouldn't there be a big brown furry Bear inside the cage clawing and chewing up old library books and then discarding them as he throws them literally in all directions, useless to him. At times torn books would hit the cage, rattling it. Other times the torn books would just land thumping onto the ground._

* * *

 _Feeling her arm being twisted and then unceremoniously pushed onto the hood of the car,_ click, _as Shaw feels the cold metal of the handcuffs now constraining her arms behind her back. That wasn't the only thing Shaw could feel behind her bent over back as the officer leans in and onto her teasing, "Augusta King, FBI, your under arrest" before grabbing Shaw's arm as the agent pulls them to a standing position and Shaw is unceremoniously shoved into the back of the SUV._

* * *

'Ah...' _This is life as Shaw sips on her cocktail as she lies on a sun lounger lapping up the sun and listening to the sounds of the waves and screaming children as they squeal on the beach._

 _Rudely interrupted, Martine huffs as she throws herself down heavily onto the sun lounger beside Shaw._

 _"My God, I'm going to kill that bitxh! She's always in my face, and flirting with everyone around her, who does she think she is?!"_

 _Sighing in defeat, "what's it with you and Root?" As Shaw humours Martine again over this woman._

 _Turning to Shaw, who was now sitting up and looking at her, "I don't know, just... Argh" As Martine balls up her fingers in her hands... Frustrated, "you know... Argh, under my skin!"_

* * *

 _"Where's your back up?" Shaw teases as she sits in the SUV._

 _Bemused, "why?... Think I can't handle you on my own" the tall leggy brunette agent answers back whilst looking Shaw up, and then slowly back down again._

 _"Augusta? What kind of a hell name is that?" Shaw continues to poke._

 _This only invokes Augusta to smile sweetly back at her..._

* * *

 _"Fortunes, fortunes, get your fortunes here!"_

 _"Aren't you a bit young for a fortune teller.." As Shaw looks around for a name on the clothed table the teen was sitting at, "Mystic Gen" Shaw snorts._

 _"Hey lady, there's no age limit to magic!" As the firey teen asserts back while shuffling her cards. "Dare try?!" As Gen eggs Shaw on and places the deck of cards onto the centre of the table._

" _Or maybe she prefers to play Russian Roulette?" As a tall smirking woman with a white headscarf tied around her head saunters into the light with a bottle of vodka and a knife in her hand._

* * *

 _Standing next to the circus tent with his arm around Root's shoulders, Shaw watches as Fusco walks around proudly showing off Root and her pregnant belly. Stopping as they chat to fellow troupe colleagues and friends._

 _Breaking away from him, Root saunters over to Shaw, who continues to load the truck._

 _"Sameen" Root coos as she stops and sways a little on the spot, "will we be seeing you at the next stop?"_

 _Dropping the box carelessly, Shaw turns to look at Root, who had now climbed into the back of the truck and was walking closer to her. As Root reaches her, Shaw smiles a small smile back in reply before reaching out to both rub Root's belly and embrace her._

Kick kick...

 _"He likes you" Root offers, smiling as her intense gaze at Shaw doesn't break._

* * *

 _Watching Root get into the car with Reese, they drive off on their road trip._

 _"Where are they going? Shaw asks, genuinely curious._

 _Taking a moment as Finch also watches the fading car drive off into the horizon, disappointed, "I'm not sure Ms Shaw, I'm not sure..." As his voice drops off off before turning and walking off himself._

* * *

 _Hahahahaha... "Seriously?" Zoe wonders as she looks on wide eyed at Shaw, "you're married?!" As she turns to Reece for confirmation._

 _Reece just shrugs minutely in reply._

 _Stopping her laughter, still amused, "who's the unlucky guy, or should I say gal?" She continues to tease._

* * *

 _""I didn't realise you cared so much!?"" Augusta answers as she continues to match Shaw's teasing, and closes the SUV door._

 _Shaw watches as the leggy brunette walks away as another agent jumps into the car and drives off._

* * *

 _"I don't... I'm not sure... What if..." Shaw stutters as she looks down into the garden to a curly haired brunette toddler playing on the grass. Worn and tired, Shaw was at a loss._

 _Grabbing her hand to reassure her, "Sweetie, you'll be fine, you're doing great" as Root squeezes Shaw's hand again and pulls Shaw in, embracing her tightly._

Kick kick...

 _Smiling, and knowing Shaw felt that too, "see, our youngest agrees too" as Root continues to hug Shaw._

* * *

"Sameen... Sameen..." As Shaw begins to register the distant calling, not so distant now. This is then followed by a few tugs on her arm as Shaw slowly begins to regain consciousness again.

A hot towel is being used to wipe the sweat from her head, "Sweetie, wake up" Root continues to encourage.

Weakly flicking her eyes as they twitch in their sockets, Shaw finally manages to open her eyes, barely. Turning slightly to acknowledge Root sitting beside her on the bed in the spare room, "Root" Shaw calls weakly as she attempts to grab Root's arm.

Seeing her awake, Root smiles behind her face mask and takes Shaw's hand and squeezes it. "It's time to take your meds, Sweetie" before moving behind Shaw to help her sit up a little.

Even with a pounding migraine of a headache numbing both the nasal area of her face and the back of her head, accompanied by her screaming aching muscles and struggling to breathe, Shaw still looks at Root in concern in between her fits of wheezing coughs.

Seeing Shaw so weak and pitiful, Root really wanted to just kiss Shaw till she was better but, as she scrunches her face and wriggles her nose, Shaw insisted that if she was going to be so stubborn, that she wear this dxmned face mask so that it would reduce the risk of Root also catching the cold.

Instead Root is now sitting behind Shaw and rubbing her back as she feeds Shaw her meds followed by some water. Finishing, Root places the water back onto the bedside table and continues to watch Shaw until Shaw's eyes slowly flutter shut again.

 _Kick kick..._ As their son kicks Shaw in the back, willing his Ma to fight on.

Sighing, Root gently places Shaw back down onto the bed and tucks her in before reluctantly leaving again.

Shaw will be mad if Root caught the cold too. With a weakened immune system, and not being able to take the wide range of meds usually available to non pregnant consumers, it would be harder and longer for Root to fight an illness.

Closing the door and pouting, Root wasn't used to sleeping with an empty side of a bed anymore as she heads back to their bedroom.

If only Root knew, she was always on Shaw's mind too...

* * *

 _Looking down at the dark absyss of nothingness, "Sweetie, where are we?"_

 _Only gazing at Root, "does it matter?"_

 _Smiling and gazing back at Shaw, Root leans further into Shaw resting her head onto Shaw's as she continues to squeeze Shaw's hand and lets Shaw lead as they dance their way through the air..._


	8. You can never be too careful

Cht 8

You can never be too careful

"So, what is textbook birth?" As a young professional midwife called Betty asks a room of expectant mothers and their partners.

Sitting on a mat in a warm yoga studio along the semi circle looking back at Betty, Root looks to Grace...

* * *

"No, not there" As Finch continues to walk around the home overseeing the current team's duties. Stopping at the bottom of the stairs, "is that sturdy enough? It looks a bit, flimsy" Finch enquires a little anxious.

"Yes, Sir. This here is up to safety standards."

"It can't just meet safety standards, it must far exceed it."

Chuckling lightly, "first child? No need to be nervous, you pay us to do the worrying" as Randy winks.

"Oh boy, that's not very reassuring..." As Finch continues to hover and stand anxiously next to the medium built, medium height and short dark haired man.

"OK, then consider this. I have three boys at home and none of them have had a serious injury. We know what we're doing."

* * *

"Adrenaline, Oxytocin and Endorphins, how will these affect you in the different stages? There are note cards in front of you..."

As Betty continues to both inform and encourage participation, Grace looks down at the note cards as Root lays them out on floor in front of them. Chuckling, Grace nudges Root, "where's Sameen when you need her huh? She could do this blind folded and then we can all go home early" Grace teases.

Laughing softly Root continues to rearrange the cards according to birth stages and hormone levels.

* * *

"Woof, woof" as Bear jumps on the kitchen side of the dog gate to peek over the top and into the busy living room. "Woof, woof" as Bear continues to call, now pacing along it and trying to catch Finch's attention, "woof, woof..."

Walking up to the gate and standing on the living room side of the gate, Finch looks down and pats Bear on the head. "Sorry Bear, once the team here are finished you can come back into the room. We need to prepare for your little brother's arrival" as Finch continues to smile down at Bear in anticipation of Root and Shaw's baby.

* * *

Striding up the stairs to her front door Shaw unlocks the door and begins to push it open and walking forward as she does so, _THUD!_

Hearing the clobber, Finch swiftly leaves Bear and strides to the front door. Opening the door, Finch is greeted by a very unamused and dazed Shaw standing on the front stoop rubbing her forehead as her stick of baguette continues to break.

Catching the now broken and falling end of the baguette, "ah, Ms Shaw!" As Finch stands up again and takes the brown grocery bag from Shaw before stepping back to let her in, "welcome home."

"Finch! What the hell?" As Shaw walks into her own home and sees a handful of people moving around in different areas.

"Woof, woof, woof!" As Bear jumps up and starts pacing again. Wanting to run to Shaw but is being blocked, "woof, woof!" As Bear continues to stand tall panting with his tongue hanging out, his ears pointed and his eyes looking towards the front reception hall.

Walking to the kitchen Shaw folds the gate back into the wall and Bear happily dances around Shaw in greeting.

Finch follows and places the groceries onto the kitchen counter top, "just a little baby proofing Ms Shaw, you can never be too careful" Finch comments as his attention is diverted to a member of Randy's baby proofing team as she passes the kitchen.

Watching Finch disappear, "come on boy, let's get out of here" Shaw suggests as she looks down at Bear before heading back out the front door. Grabbing the lead by the door Shaw and Bear disappear out the house.

Finch and the team are now making their way up to the second floor...

* * *

"Harold?" As Grace calls from the gap in the front door.

A man from Randy's baby proofing team pushes the latch and unhooks the front door to let the ladies in.

"Oh, thank you so..." Grace stops as she walks through the front door and into the reception hallway. So abrupt was her sudden stop that Root near bumps into Grace. "Harold?" Grace finishes.

Stepping to the other side of Grace, Root giggles as she sees Finch with his arms full and overflowing with baby pillows, blankets, hypo allergenic soft toys and various other toys. "Harry.." Root starts as Grace fills in the rest of the sentence.

"Is all that _really_ necessary?" Grace asks questioningly.

Ignoring both their teasing, "we're nearly finished here, Ms Groves."

As Finch turns to make his way to the nursery, "Uh, Finch?" Root stops. "What exactly, are you finishing?"

Turning back around, "oh, sorry, Ms Groves. Randy and his team here are baby proofing your home" as Finch smiles and then nods and heads towards the stairs.

Root watches as Finch stops at the stairs and looks down at the gate there, then at his arms full of items, then back down at the gate. Pondering how to open the gate with his arm full of things, Root and Grace proceed to watch Finch ungracefully stumble as he tries to step over the gate before successfully and awkwardly negotiating it by stepping over it. Only dropping a pillow and a soft toy in the process Finch deemed this as a win as he continued to make his way up the stairs, forgetting there is another gate at the top of the stairs too.

Giggling, Grace nods to Root as they head to the kitchen for a cup of tea. As they reach the kitchen, Root then spends a few minutes trying to figure how how to open the stoppers on the cupboards and the fridge freezer.

"It looks like it's going to be a long day for you and Sameen" Grace half teases and apologises.

Root steps aside as she spots Grace approaching to see if she could help figure out the stoppers, "Sameen mentioned he was stopping by, we just weren't expecting so ….. Much..."

Laughing, "you know Harold, he worries."

Smiling a warm and wide smile back at Grace, "I know. And every one has been great. Thanks for accompanying me in today's class."

"Any time darling" as Grace places a hand on Root's back and gently ushers her away from the fridge door as she finally figures out how to open it. "See, that wasn't so bad..." As Grace finishes laughing. "If it takes us this long, the child will be fine!"

Root nods continuing to look around the room to the oven door lock, cooker guard, table corner guards and folding dinner table booster. Finch really did have it all thought out for them.

As time passes and Randy's baby proofing team leave as Grace shows them out the door. Closing it again Grace wonders where Finch had disappeared to, but not before she also noticed the anti slamming device also tacked on over the door handle.

Root and Shaw would later discover that all the doors in the home had this anti slamming device installed onto the handles along with jam proof door stops in a kitchen drawer. Stoppers which stops a door from moving in either direction to protect a child's fingers from being caught in between the door hinge.

Grace makes her way up the stairs and peeks in through the rooms in search of Finch. He wasn't in the bathroom, nor Gen's room. Passing the master bedroom Grace finds Root sleeping soundly on the bed. Closing the room door a little Grace proceeds down the hallway and notes the soft furry rugs lined along the hallway. Those will help keep the hallway warm during the winter months she notes, Finch will be happy with that.

Opening the nursery door Grace stands at the doorway for a moment taking in Harold who was fast asleep himself on the nursery chair. His head is leaning back onto the top of the chair and his mouth was wide open and snoring lightly. His lap was still full of the items she and Root had saw him with earlier. Chuckling softly Grace remembers back to the last few days where Finch was listing all of the items that needed to be installed. He would pace back and forth trying to think of anything he missed, even suddenly waking up one time in the middle of the night having thought of something else and adding that to the list also. Finch must be exhausted from all the worrying and anxiousness. Shaking her head Grace walks slowly to the chair and rocks it lightly, gently rocking Finch awake.

"Wha..." As Finch wakens, and then closes his mouth, swallowing to try wet his now very dry throat and lips while his eyes readjust to the light.

"Honey, we have to leave now, it's getting late" Grace whispers.

"Ms Groves?"

"She's taking a nap. Sameen will be home soon, she just called me" before taking the pillows, blankets and toys from Finch's lap and placing them around the room, on the book shelf, on the shelves and in the cot...

* * *

Leaning on the archway, Shaw continues to watch as Root sleeps. Clearly the thick and heavy black out blinds which Finch had just had fitted were working well, and it was also helping to drown out some of the outside noise too.

Leaving, Shaw closes the bedroom door softly.

* * *

Waking to the sweet smell of food Root's mouth starts to water as she slowly wakes...

Sneakily quiet Root slips into a high stool in front of the breakfast bar and continues to watch Shaw's fine ass as she continues to cook. Much to Root's surprise Shaw starts to hum as she dances from pot to counter top to kitchen sink and back.

 _Ping,_ the metal pan hits the metal of the hob and Shaw waits for the deep sided pan to heat up. A few seconds later Shaw then places the unshelled pistachios into the pan to roast. Satisfied they were roasting nicely, Shaw lifts the lid of another pot and an aplomb of steam hits her, temporarily deeming her blinds. As it dissipates Shaw peers satisfyingly down at the fluffy and warm bed of yellow quinoa. Placing the lid back on the pot Shaw turns off the heat and leaves the quinoa in the pot to keep it warm while she finished the rest of the dish.

Going back to the pan, Shaw lifts it and shakes it to examine if the pistachios had been roasted long enough. Returning the pan to the heat, Shaw leaves it to roast for a few seconds more before turning off the heat and emptying the pistachios into another bowl.

 _Ssssssss..._ As steam emits from the hot pan hitting the sink and cold water is ran over it. Quickly washing it Shaw then places the pan back over the flame of the hob. As the pan dries and heats up again Shaw pours in some oil and the pan cracks and pops. Adding salt, pepper and ginger into the mix Shaw then empties the finely cut carrots into the pot before grabbing the tomatoes left in the brown grocery bag and quickly washes, cuts and throws these in with the carrots.

Root finds comfort in watching Shaw cook, especially since neither Root or her mom were great cooks. Root loves that Shaw takes care of her health, but loves it even more knowing how good Shaw is with her hands.

Turning off the heat of the pan Shaw removes the lid from the quinoa pot and adds the chickpeas, carrots and tomatoes and pistachio nuts into the pot and stirs these in with the quinoa.

As Shaw sparks the hob alight again under the quinoa pot and leaving it on a low heat, Shaw quickly washes the pans and other used utensils and crockery. Adding a touch more salt, a little cumin and after cutting a quart, Shaw then squeezes the freshly cut lime quart into the quinoa pot. Turning off the heat and stirring the pot one last time, Shaw then grabs the chopping board and finishes the dish off by add a few sliced mint leaves into the pot and drizzling virgin olive oil on top of it all. Satisfied , Shaw moves to a sliding cupboard drawer and grabs a couple of bowls. Turning around Shaw smiles slightly but most definitely winks clearly at Root knowing that Root had been watching her. _'But for how long?...'_ Root wonders as her mouth hangs slightly open and Shaw places a bowl in front of her before turning around to grab the pot from the hob.

* * *

Standing in the nursery room Shaw closes the door and switches off the lights. Walking past the table, Shaw then switches on the night light and continues to make her way over to the window to draw the black out curtains.

As the room is blacked out, Root and Shaw watch as the night light creates a shadow projected through the music box and onto the display wall. Dancing horses run across the jungle scene of the feature wall as a melody plays from the music box. With the gentle pastel colouring, the simple décor and room now fully prepped with blankets and pillows, even more toys, mobile above the cot, blanket and a breathable and waterproof mattress in the cot, dummies, bibs, nappies, bottles, sipee cups, baby bags and nursing pillows, Root couldn't help but start tearing. As she turns and spots the chest of drawers and spotting the baby tooth brush, teething gloves and aqua bath tub, Root loses it.

Shaw walks back over to Root and wipes away her tears, "why are you crying?"

"It's hormones, I can't help it" Root sniffs.

"And a little scary" Shaw adds as she picks up a soft toy so cute she just wanted to punch it.

Chuckling Root pouts playfully before walking away to look at the mobile above the cot.

 _Beep, beep, beep, beep..._

The noise makes Root spin back round and look about as she tries to track where the beeping was coming from.

As Shaw holds up a GPS location device in her hand Root tilts her head as she returns back to Shaw. "Sameen, if you want to know where I am you just need to ask" Root teases as Root reaches, and then leans into Shaw.

Smiling Shaw switches off the device as Root takes the connecting piece out of her pants pocket. When did Shaw slip that into Root's pocket she wasn't sure.

Tossing both pieces of the device onto the shelf, "you think Finch went a bit over board? Most of these things we can't use for a while" Shaw questions as she looks around the room.

"Hmm," as Root looks down onto Shaw's lips, "I guess then... It'll leave more time for something else" Root teases before pulling Shaw in and kissing her.


	9. What if he doesn't like me?

_AN:_ _Astro boy aka Captain Atomic is a manga cartoon character. A robot, he was built by Dr Tenma._

* * *

Cht 9

What if he doesn't like me?

Shifting, stirring... Shifting, stirring... Root places her palm on her face hoping that the cold will help sooth her to sleep as she sighs quietly lying there fully awake in the dark room. The niggles, the discomfort, the pains, the indigestion and the heartburns... Oh how Root just wanted a good night's sleep as she continues to breath in slowly and heavily.

Rubbing her eyes, Root feels Shaw's arm curl under and around her shoulder as Shaw scoots right into Root kissing her on the back, "can't sleep?"

Root exhales loudly in relief at Shaw's touch.

"Your back, your shoulders?" As Shaw sits up and starts massaging down Root's back making sure to avoid the spine.

"No, Sameen," as Root reaches round to grab Shaw's arms, "you need to sleep" as Root continues to keep her eyes closed trying to sleep as she hugs frustratingly onto her full length pillow. How Root _really_ wanted to turn around and embrace Shaw right now.

Lying back down Shaw continues to massage Root's hip and lower back, continuing to kiss her back, her neck, her shoulder. As Root turns her head around Shaw kisses Root on the lips.

"Sameen," Root grouches, "I really want to sleep!" Between the bloating and insomnia Root was starting to tire and get annoyed more easily.

"I know" as Shaw gazes at her helplessly, "but then you wanted an _actual_ baby, so there goes 25 to life" Shaw teases. "Maybe if we're lucky we can post him off to school like Gen. Or ship him to Italy to live with his Uncle Finch."

"Sameen.." Root drawls, "you're not helping!" As tears of frustration and fatigue overwhelm her.

"No? I think with a foreign accent he will be popular with finding a... Partner" as Shaw starts to sneak her arms up Root's body and starts rubbing her belly. "Yup, he agrees" Shaw confirms as she feels her son's kick. At least everyone in the house are not resting well together.

"Sameen..." Root begins to whine.

Shuffling closer Shaw intertwines her legs with Root's and rests her head on Root's back while still continuing to rub her belly. "You're right, we should have went with the Captain Atom technique, _much_ quicker" as Shaw continues to tease and kiss Root's back and inhaling Root's scent.

Somewhere between a whine and a laugh, this makes Root think back to earlier today when Daizo stopped by for a visit.

 _"Onee-San," Daizo looks up at Root with a wide smile, "baby name, Astro boy?" Daizo suggests as he nods up at Root excitedly whilst holding up and shaking the Astro Boy soft toy he had brought with him. That and the two large black suitcases that he dropped at his own feet as soon as he entered into the hallway reception._

 _Chuckling, "we'll put that on the list Daizo."_

 _Nodding and grinning, "OK!..."_

 _Root then shows Daizo around the home where they end in the nursery room. Seeing the cot Daizo proceeds to place Astro Boy into it before starting to ogle and then play with all the other toys in the room..._

Root chuckles, "I don't know what's worse, Astro Boy or Dungeon Master"

"So that's no on Dungeon? What if we mix the two, DMB?"

Root reaches round to slap Shaw on the leg in confirmation of exactly how she felt about that suggestion.

"OK, OK, no need to take Venger" Shaw muses as Root groans. "Oh, what if he grows up to be a Dr?!... We should definitely call him Tenma" Shaw continues.

"Shaw!" As Root both giggles and tries to be serious.

Smiling Shaw kisses Root's back as Shaw also starts to feel Root's body relaxing.

"Do you think Diazo's security system is a bit..."

"Over the top?" Root suggests as she helps Shaw finish her sentence. "Yes, but if someone dares break into our home they'll think they're under attack by robots. I know _you_ love that!" Root teases and calls Shaw out.

In a serious tone, "this issue is _far_ too important not to take seriously Root, we need to go get Gen from school this weekend and test it on her first!"

Laughing Root grabs Shaw's hand and squeezes it. "You know we're going to collect her this weekend so don't pretend we're not going to see her anyway."

"Are we, when did we decide that?"

"Sameen..." Root drawls. A short pause later... "Sameen?"

"Hmm?" As Shaw replies half asleep and close to drifting to sleep completely.

"Do you think we will be good parents?" …. …. Hearing nothing in reply Root picks up Shaw's hand and intertwines her fingers with Shaw's. Not long after Root also finally manages to fall asleep again too.

* * *

Pushing her way onto the subway platform it was another long and tiring day on her feet as Shaw waits for the next train to draw near. It was fulfilling being a physician again. Being able to walk down the street not having to hide her identity felt good, freeing almost, while still being able to help save lives.

Dropping her neck onto her back Shaw stretches out her spine and rolls her neck. It was a much needed stretch as she closes her eyes for a few more seconds of relief. A whooshing sound is then heard echoing along the tunnel and the wind kicks up and washes around her for a few seconds more before the train finally arrives at the platform.

* * *

"Is that for your daughter?"

Shaw opens her eyes and peers down at the little blonde girl with hair flowing freely down onto her red dress. Looking at the little girl's expectant wide eyes it takes Shaw a few moments longer to register that the little girl was referring to the baby giraffe soft toy Shaw was holding in her hand. The toy rattled softly every time the train shuddered as it continued to swoosh through the tunnels.

"Son"

"How old is he?"

"He's not born yet"

Confused, "you don't look pregnant!" As the little girl stares at Shaw's belly.

Horrified the little girl's mother beckons her back over to her, "Becca, stop disturbing the lady and get back over here" she admonishes before turning to Shaw, "I'm sorry."

Shaw watches as the little girl skips back over to her mom who then cuddles and tickles her. Playing, the little girl squeals in carefree happiness. Not realising she was smiling to herself Shaw was imagining Root cuddling, tickling and playing warmly with their son. _'Root will be a great mom. Caring, loving, considerate. A bad cook, messy and not great with keeping track of time. Frustratingly cryptic, awful with chores, annoyingly never puts things back...'_ Shaking her head to stop herself from getting carried away... Root is Root, and Root loved her, that was enough for Shaw.

Looking away from the mother and daughter Shaw wonders what her relationship with her son would be like. Would it turn out badly like her relationship with her own... Shaking these thoughts away too Shaw exits as the carriage doors open at the next station and she gets off the train.

* * *

Walking through the front door, "Root?"

 _Buzz... Nursery_

Placing her phone back in her pocket, Shaw makes her way to the nursery. "Root?" Shaw calls again, this time more softly.

"Sameen" Root calls between her hitched breaths and sniffling.

As Shaw sees the last of Root's tears falling from her face Shaw strides anxiously towards Root who was sitting in the nursery chair. Kneeling down beside Root and dropping her work satchel and everything in her hands Shaw takes Root's hand as the other reaches up to wipe away Root's tears. "Why you crying, Root? Are you hurt?"

"Hormones..." Root laughs and cries in reply.

Amused Shaw continues to hold Root's hand as Root picks up the baby scan photo from her lap. "Sameen?"

Shaw continues to gaze at Root waiting for her to speak as Shaw rests her chin on Root's arm.

"What..." Root hesitates and Shaw kisses Root's hand in encouragement. "What if he doesn't like me?" Watching as Shaw chuckles in reply Root squeezes Shaw's hand, "I'm serious, Sameen!"

Returning to her usual neutral expression, "I know. I was just thinking the same thing coming home."

"Harry came and..." As Root begins to work herself up again, "baby proofed everything. Even bought a buggy and non flat head pillow... I didn't even know what that was! What if I'm missing something and he gets hurt? What if I'm not suited to be a mother? What if..."

"Root..." Shaw tries to cut in...

"I didn't even know you could get door stoppers to stop the door from swinging in either direction. And the things Fusco brought over, the hypo allergenic toys, the mild baby shampoo and body washes that contain no harsh chemicals down to the breathable and washable cot mattress..."

"Root," Shaw calls more forcefully stopping Root from her train wreck thoughts. Massaging Root's hand waiting for Root to catch her breath, "it's OK, we can learn together. No one is prepared to be a parent, and those things don't really matter..."

"As long as we love him?" As Root looks to Shaw, "what if that's not enough and he still hates me?"

Smiling, "then we still have each other... He can find another home" as Shaw finishes teasingly.

 _Kick..._

"Hummm" as Root runs her hand over the part of the belly where their son had just kicked her.

Placing her hand on top of Root's, "you're stuck with us, kid. Deal with it or take a hike" Shaw calls to their son all the while still gazing at Root.

 _Kick..._

As Root and Shaw both start chuckling Shaw continues to tease and play with Harry as Shaw lifts the giraffe soft toy from the floor and dances it along Root's belly. It continues to rattle softly as it moves.

 _Kick... Kick, kick..._ As their son follows the giraffe's tickling footsteps.

Watching Shaw dreamily as she plays with their unborn child, Root couldn't help but fall even more deeply in love with Shaw, it was too adorable. ' _He will be smart and strong like just Sameen...'_

"Sweetie,"

"Hmm..." As Shaw stops playing and looks up at Root.

"Did you buy me flowers?" As Root spots the abandoned bouquet also on the floor next to the nursery chair.

A little bashfully, "uh, yeah" as Shaw lifts them from the ground and gives them to Root. "An old lady was selling them outside the hospital," shrugging, "thought, why not?"

Root's smile turns to a grin, "Sameen! You bought me flowers!" Before stopping and chuckling, "and some poor patient won't have any!"

"Yeah, well, you're my patient, you should get flowers."

Finishing smelling the vibrant lilacs, "hmm... As Root stands and pulls Shaw up off the floor and into her, "I love it when you play Doctor," and Root kisses Shaw passionately.


	10. Not just you anymore

Cht 10

Not just you anymore

"Ma!..." Gen shouts again but there was no response. Close to tears Gen turns back around as she continues to decorate the tree.

Standing near Gen and also decorating the tree, "that looks wonderful, Sweetie!" Root beams as she takes the bag of lights to Gen. Hugging her Root pauses and takes a moment to look down at Gen, smiling warmly as she smudges away the small tears with her de-gloved hand. "Can you start unravelling the lights, I'll be right back."

Gen nods as Root stomps away towards Shaw. Bear, after seeing Root's face as she stomps towards them, jumps up from his blanket which was lying Shaw, and runs away towards Gen. Stopping in front of Shaw, the sudden movement in Shaw's vision awakens her from her thoughts as she gazes up at a furious Root.

"Shaw, I know you don't like Christmas but you can _at least_ try" Root scolds, "you're making Gen cry" and Root pauses as Shaw tilts her body to look past her and over to Gen. "She was looking forward to this all month. Did it occur to you that this will be our first Christmas together, that Gen actually _has_ a home and a family to spent it with?... But you're just sitting over here ignoring us, you're not even here! Where are you that is more important than your family?!"

Standing up from the crate she was sitting on, Shaw continues to blink at Root not sure how to react but at the same time taking Root's full wrath.

Balling her fingers into her palms Root unclenches them again as she exhales a long deep breath. Changing tactics, "Sweetie, I know why you don't like Christmas but Gen doesn't know" as Root picks up Shaw's hand, "do you want our children to feel the same way as you every Christmas, that's not fair."

With her mouth gaping slightly open, Shaw looks past Root again to Gen. Then back to their unborn son. Nodding, Shaw watches as Root drops her hand to walk back to Gen.

Watching Root and Gen decorate the tree, Root trying to break the tension by distracting Gen with topics of conversation, Shaw takes several more deep breathes. Root was right. Annoyingly Root was right again but this was not the time for Shaw to continue wondering how Root, the woman who entertains wild ideas and tangent theories became Shaw's voice of reason.

Pushing her hands into her pockets Shaw crunches across the snow towards her family. Reaching them, "hey, Gen" as Shaw approaches cautiously and taking some of the lighting cable and wrapping it neatly around her side of the tree, "why are Christmas trees so bad at sewing?" An awkward silence takes over as Gen only glares at Shaw in reply. Undeterred, "cause they always drop their needles" as Shaw smiles slightly waiting for approval. Only Shaw is met with continued silence as Gen ignores her. Trying again, "what happened to the turkey at Christmas?... It got gobbled."

Root couldn't help but chuckle at this, it was a _really_ bad one but Gen doesn't react.

Pausing Shaw shifts her eyes to look at Root. Root who could only gaze back helplessly shrugging her shoulders.

"Bear, hier" Root instructs as she watches him try to run through other garden users. "Zitten" as Bear bounds back towards them, "good boy" Root compliments as she pats him on the head.

In the meanwhile Shaw slinks around the back of the tree towards Gen gathering a handful of snow along the way. Stopping behind Gen and leaning down into her ear as Root watches on anxiously, "Gen, what do snowmen wear on their heads?" As Shaw dumps the snow on Gen's head, "ice caps!"

Root's eyes widen as Gen turns and jumps Shaw and they both go crashing down onto the pile of cleared snow behind them. Annoyed, Gen then proceeds to gather and dumb snow on top of Shaw. Gen finally stops as she tires. Satisfied she goes to stand back up only to be pulled back down on top of Shaw as Shaw hugs her tight. "I'm sorry Gen."

Gen stops fighting to wriggle free from Shaw, and Shaw lets go of Gen. As both sit up on the snow, "I'm sorry Gen" Shaw repeats. Shaw _wanted_ to say more, but she just didn't know what, she wasn't good at this, and so just ends up closing her lips together again and silence takes over once more.

"Hey Sweetie," Root interjects, "why don't you show Sameen the Christmas decorations you made at school?" Root suggests hoping that that would break the ice as she continues to keep an eye on, "Bear" Root warns and he stops trying to run away sits back down next to Root.

Slowly getting up Gen moves over to her backpack and pulls out a smaller bag. With her Shaw-like stoic face, Gen hands Shaw her Angel. It was a carved figurine of a woman. The hair was painted black to show it was Shaw. The wings were made of fabric and glued onto the back of it. Just above the wings was a looped piece of string stuck on it so it could be hung onto the tree. Opening her mouth to speak Shaw was too late as she watches Gen walk away again.

Handing Root her angel, Root's carved figurine was slightly taller and was carved with a long dress flowing to her feet. The hair on this carving is painted brown while the hem of the dress had the coding pattern like on her wedding ring.

Gen takes her own out and hangs it on the tree. Her figurine is also wearing a dress but it stopped at the knees as she had carved shoes onto the bottom of this figurine. The hem of the dress also had the coding pattern drawn on it and the hair was coloured a lighter brown seeing that strawberry blonde was too hard a colour to mix and then blend onto wood.

Hanging her Angel next to Gen's, "does Bear get one too?" Root asks on Bear's behalf, "woof!"

"Yeah," Gen nods excitedly as she rummages for Bear's Angel, "there you go boy," and Bear grabs it with his teeth and runs dances around the tree. Taking the baby Angel out of the bag, Gen also hangs this next to her and Root's.

Shaw having not moved from the spot hangs her own Angel on her side of the tree and continues to pick up other baubles from the box to continue decorating the tree.

Gen saunters over and unhooks Shaw Angel before walking back and hanging it next to her Angel family.

Standing over and watching Gen, Root couldn't help but smile. It was also at this time that Shaw also sees that her Angel also had the coding pattern painted on the hem of the arms. It was small and subtle but it was there.

"Turing family!" Aiden calls as he waves and walks over to them while other volunteers hover and move around him and the garden.

After wresting Bear Angel from his teeth, Gen also hangs this figurine next to the others.

With his mouth now free, Bear canters to Aiden, "woof, woof."

"Oh, hi Bear" as Aiden pats him on the head, "good boy."

"What's going on Aidan?" Root enquires as she only realises now the usual large number of volunteers here tonight as they all continue to shiver and breath out hot hair, which is turning into to steam instantly as it hits the frosty air.

"We have Soup Kitchen volunteers collecting the last of the food tonight so a few more volunteers are in helping to pack these in crates. It's getting too cold so we need to harvest everything remaining before it dies from the frost. So that's it, nothing new till next year now."

Nodding, Root turns to watch the last of the Soup Kitchen volunteers leave and the community garden's own volunteers start to clean up, "well, best get going and give them a hand. Have a good Christmas if I don't see you folks again" as Aidan bids farewell and leaves Root.

With her attention back on the tree, Root looks around for Shaw and Gen. They were behind her with mugs of hot cocoa in their hands. They swither, dance and move as they takes turns to throw marshmallows into each other's mugs. Bear is standing between the two ready to pounce on any stray marshmallow pieces.

As Root shakes her head as she wanders over to join them. These two are just like each other. One minute they're angry and the next they're thinking about food!


	11. Santa (Part 1)

_AN:_ _After an appearance by Goose in Draw, cht 2-3, I thought it would be fun bring back some of the other recruits also from fanfic Continuation, Season 6 for a cameo. So for those of you who haven't read Continuation, Goose, Jenna, Ausman and Reina were apart of a group of seven new recruits for Team Machine. They were trained by Fusco, Reece and sometimes Shaw when she bothered to show up._

* * *

Cht 11

Santa (Part 1)

 _Baby and Toys department, 5th floor, Department Store, NYC:_

Humming as she walks along the aisle littered with baby clothes, products and toys, Root pulls Shaw along as she holds firmly onto Shaw's hand. Halfway between a smile and a grin, "look Sweetie!" Root coos, chuckles and smiles as she also tilts her head towards Shaw. Root then proceeds to pick up a boys outfit with matching green cap. The cartoon dinosaur on the sweater of the outfit stares cheerily at Shaw. "How adorable will he look in this?" Root asks while also squeezing Shaw's hand even tighter making sure Shaw doesn't sneak off.

Feeling the weight of Root's grin bearing down on her, "uh, nice?" Shaw lifts her brows to her forehead and shifts her eyes from the disgustingly cute green monster print on the sweater and back to Root. Root may smile like an angel but as Shaw continues to stare at Root she knew better by now that sometimes it's not worth risking Root's wrath. So instead Shaw forces a smile while her eyes were clearly not amused.

Chuckling Root finishes teasing Shaw and places the outfit back on the rail and continues to browse, pulling Shaw along as another kid runs by behind them screaming and drowning out the melodic ' _buy more things'_ tunes being played in the background within the department store.

It was December, and following the spirit of things, Christmas songs were being played to add to the festive spirit. At least that's what it's suppose to be as the toys department is buzzing full of children and parents. Of parents screaming at children and vice versa. Staff losing their patience while trying to both assist and ignore the rowdy children messing up the shelves and displays which they have just so painstakingly finished stacking and re-stacking.

A continual mashup of added giggling, laughing, crying, buzzing, firing, shouting and playing of children as they run around excitedly, toys in their hands, all of which increased the noise levels within the department even further.

Dazzled, it was also hard not to be blinded by the extreme light level emitting from the Christmas decorations with it's flashing lights, including many fairy lights as they all flash intermittently and out of sync throughout the entire store. Shaw was almost tempted to grab a pair of shades to block it all out before Root mimicked Shaw's glare of disapproval at her. Shaw didn't know whether she was more impressed with Root using her iconic disapproval glare back on her, or the fact that Root appeared to have complete control over Shaw and Shaw didn't mind that, not that Shaw would ever admit it.

Finish this off with hundreds of shoppers crammed into a tight space makes for a pressure cooker separating those without patience and timing those with, how long their patience will last as check out queues only got longer and longer as the evening wound on. It was chaos but this was what Christmas is about, the time of year when chaos is the norm.

Shaw stands in the middle of the aisle and closes her eyes, inhaling a deep breath before exhaling a long sigh again. Dropping her shoulders and her tension, Shaw opens her eyes again to see Root walking back towards her. At some point Root had let go of Shaw's hand, and at some point Shaw also realised that Root's hand had become her crutch.

What was happening to her, Shaw wonders...

Reaching Shaw, Root places a hand on Shaw's cheek and smiles lovingly, longingly, even happily down at Shaw as the mashup of noises start to fade and the children running screaming start to look like they're dancing around them. Shaw was no longer able to see what the colour of the lights were as she swallows not realising how slow her heart beat had become. Calm and cool like nothing in this world mattered but the one thing in front of her...

Suddenly breaking her concerned expression, Root grins, "what do you think about this, Sweetie?" Root asks as she uncovers her hand and shows Shaw the pacifier thermometer now sitting on top of Root's palm.

Exhaling a loud sigh once again Shaw drops her head into her chest and closes her eyes again, _nope, this was gonna still be a long day..._ As all the screaming, flashing lights and chaos flood back and overload Shaw's senses.

* * *

 _Central Park, NYC:_

"Heads up, Jen" Ausman calls over the comms as he continues to pant having trouble keeping up with the perp as he slides on the iced paths along the Park on this freezing cold evening.

Standing in a corner just outside of Central Park near one of the exits, after hearing the call over the comms in her ear, Jenna lifts her head just in time and catches eye contact with their perp.

"Yup, I see him" Jenna confirms as she tries to walk discreetly towards the perp now exiting the park.

Spotting Jenna the perp stops speed walking and starts to full pelt run down the opposite side of the street from her.

"Oh, _come_ on!" As Jenna moans as lifts her feet and starts to chase after him, nearly knocking over a suit as she turns.

"Hey! Watch it lady!..." The suit shouts, "crazy idiots out in force tonight" the suit continues to mumble as Jen ignores him and continues to chase after her target.

Though it was below freezing outside, shoppers, tourists, families, professionals just finishing work, vendors and even charity collectors were out in full force as they all buzzed around the bustling stalls, lapping in the shop window displays and indulged in the winter entertainment, soaking in the atmosphere that the Christmas holiday spirit brought with it.

Continuing to run, dodging people like they were traffic cones, Jenna had no time to take in the wonderful vibrant shades of red and yellow colouring one particular department store's window display. Depicting a candy wonderland of childhood and child like memories, this display was in stark contrast to the blue and white colours of another window display from another store further down the block. With white owls flying through the wonderland of winter's night to return home to their nests, this display brought with it the warmth of family.

"Heading towards you Rei" Jenna confirms as she pants and sliding every so often on some black ice that lined parts of the sidewalk.

"Hot chestnuts!" A vendor bellows as his warm breath and steaming hot fire full of chestnuts turn instantly to steam.

"Hmmmm..." Jenna groans as she eyes the chestnuts, running past the stall. This was no time to eat.

Surprisingly conspicuous in his Santa outfit, even though both Ausman and Jenna had at this point ran past several other civilians dressed as Santa already, Reina spots the perp Santa easily, and running towards her as she stands ready near the Empire State building waiting to cut him off.

"Dang" Reina mumbles as she perks up at the action, "he's made me" Reina confirms over the comms. Annoyed with herself Reina watches as the perp spots her and then abruptly changes direction again. "Heading West, 5th..." Reina starts as she too starts running to chase after the perp.

Turning his head back, perp Santa now spots two women chasing after him, and who knows where the dude was. Facing forward again, still running, perp Santa looks around for an alternative to shake off these random strangers, ' _who are these guys anyway?'_

 _Ring, ring, ring..._

"Ho, ho, ho... Meeeeery Christmas!" As a man dressed in a Santa outfit standing in front of a Santa's workshop window display rings his bell. "Meeeeeery Christmas!" He continues to greet, "thank you Ma'am, Merry Christmas!" He thanks as another woman places a donation in his charity bucket. "Help make a child's dream come true..."

No time to admire the large window display of Santa's workshop nor the distracting non perp Santa, Reina runs, no make that squeezes past the other pedestrians admiring the window display and making donations, and pushes through the swing doors and follows perp Santa into the department store.

Stopping to give herself a moment to reorientate herself, Reina is soon joined by Jenna who runs in and stops beside her.

"Anything?" Jenna asks both Reina and The Machine as they both wait to hear if She can see their perp via the CCTV cameras.

"There!" Reina points as she makes for the escalators heading up. Except this was more easily said than done as she continues to push and dodge awkwardly around shoppers.

Stepping past several shoppers with arms full of presents herself, Jenna shuffles round to the escalators on the opposite side of the ground floor department to try round and head off the perp.


	12. Bad Santa (Part 2)

Cht 12

Bad Santa (Part 2)

 _Electronics department, 4th floor, Department Store, NYC:_

Gen picks up another item and throws it into the basket Finch is holding before continuing to walk down the camera accessories aisle section of the store.

Frowning, "Ms Zhir..." Before stopping to correct himself, "Gen" Finch calls correctly this time, "I recall you were on strict instructions to shop for presents for others only," as Finch looks down into the basket in his hand. Inside the metal basket were a two way radio, a drone, a voice recorder, several additional accessories for Gen's camera, a camcorder and even several bags of Twizzlers. "These most certainly are all for you" Finch finishes by picking up the bag of Twizzlers, but it was to no avail as Gen pretends not to hear him and continues browsing.

"Oh!" Gen squeals, "instant camera... And wifi instant printer!" Gen continues to gush and grins as she picks up a sleek white palm sized instant printer off the shelf.

Exhaling in exasperation, Finch was clearly not going to win this argument.

* * *

 _Accessories and perfume department, Ground floor, Department Store, NYC:_

Seeing the two women close in on him on, one at the bottom of the escalator he was standing on while the other was travelling up the one on the opposite side of the store, perp Santa grabs the woman in front of him and shoves her down the escalator causing a chain reaction of shoppers crashing down into each other and down the escalator. Like tumbling blocks some fall heavily and tumble backwards awkwardly while others try to dodge the falling bodies as they cling onto the hand rail.

Some screams, grunts and moans soon echo the store as people start to get injured. Though Reina did manage to get out of the way of the tumbling shoppers she had no other choice but to stop and help the injured and access the damage caused as security started swarming in around the escalator she was still on. At some point someone had also hit the emergency stop button of the escalator, and the store manager, along with a couple other employees with work first aid skills, also appear.

Ausman, having reached the scene after the fact, spots perp Santa walking briskly away from the scene while everyone else's attention is focused on the escalator incident. Perp Santa then starts to run as Ausman watches Jenna run towards him as she reaches the same floor on the opposite side. With no time to waste, Ausman hurtles up the stairs and continues to run after the perp and Jenna.

* * *

 _Baby and Toys department, 5th floor, Department Store, NYC:_

Lifting a pair of red baby booties, hand knitted, Root turns around and holds them in the air, "what do you think, John?" Root grins.

Neither Root nor Shaw knew how long Reese had been standing there watching them.

Lifting his eyebrows followed by a grimace, "this is definitely Shaw's area of expertise" Reese teases as he looks at Shaw and her angry face. This was enough to make Reese smile again.

Letting go of Shaw's hand and stepping closer to Reese to smooth out his suit jacket, "John, play nice."

Just then a collective screaming of children is heard, this time in a high pitched frightened way as children are seen being pushed to the ground and products are flying and falling all over the place as an angry (perp) Santa is storming through the toys department without the haste that he requires as, like honey to a bee, the familiar red and white costume that he was wearing was attracting the children towards him. Knocking over displays as well as children, confronting angry parents as they rush to their child's aide, Ausman had seen enough...

As The Machine confirms to both Reese and Root over their comm and cochlear that this Santa is a perp, Ausman takes aim and fires a taser towards perp Santa. Only at last minute a child falls and bumps into Ausman and re-routes the taser.

As the projectile end of the taser flies towards Root, Reese strides quickly and steps in between the projectile and Root.

 _Zzzzzzzzz..._ "Uuuuggghh..." Shocked, Reese involuntarily finds his teeth gritting together as he falls like a flank of wood and takes out a shelf full of candy with him as he crashes to the floor. Laying on the carpeted floor, Reese's limbs continue to convulse and jerk.

Jenna who was standing only a few metres away on the other side of Ausman, stands momentarily in shock herself as her mouth hangs gapingly open. Her eyes flick between Shaw and Ausman briefly before remembering she had a perp to catch, and shakes herself out of her stupor to continue chasing him.

Perp Santa had now made his way out of the toys department and along to the fire exit staircase as he pushes through another set of emergency fire exit doors.

With his mouth hanging open, his hands sweating and his heart pounding furiously, Ausman hadn't even registered that he had stopped breathing as he quickly shuts his mouth and grits his teeth at his impending Armageddon as Shaw stomps towards him. Seeing Shaw absolutely livid, Ausman's head screams for him to run but his legs are frozen to the ground.

"What the f..." Shaw shouts as she reaches him and slaps Ausman on the side of the head before continuing to whack him on the arms, "who taught you to use that thing?!... It's not a toy you idiot!..."

 _'Ow... Ow... Ow...'_ As Ausman takes the hits and grimaces, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he pleads.

"Sameen" Root calls as she now stands next to Shaw "Aussie here is sorry, aren't you Aussie?" As Root turns from Shaw to look at Ausman.

Nodding frantically Ausman is relieved that Shaw has stopped slapping him.

Smiling at Shaw, "see, no harm done" as Root looks at Reese and giggles. "And..." As Root turns back to Ausman and takes the warm paper bag out of his heavy jacket pocket, "don't you have a perp to catch?"

Sad faced, Ausman is helpless as he watches Root steal his warm chestnuts, before refocusing on why he was in the department store in the first place. Back to business and looking around, Ausman tries to spot the perp.

"He's gone out the fire exit, if you go now you can cut him off in the back alleyway" Root confirms as she relays the message given to her by The Machine.

Not needing to be told twice, Ausman nods and scampers off quickly before Shaw could stop him.

Shaw continues to glare and snarl as she watches Ausman leave while Root chuckles and hands Shaw the warm paper bag of chestnuts.

"Mr Reese?..." Finch pushes his glasses back up his nose as he thinks he spots Reese lying on the floor. Several children were now crawling over and around his still twitching body grabbing at the candy now strewn all over him and the carpeted floor surrounding him.

Walking out from behind Finch, Gen couldn't help but laugh as she sees the scene in front of her while Shaw pokes Reese with her shoe and munches on another chestnut.

"Ugh..." Reese groans as he starts to regain consciousness again.

Reaching Root, "is Mr Reese going to be OK?" Finch enquires in concern still looking down at him, but Shaw's attention is already drawn to the items in Finch's basket.

"Finch, you're _not_ buying all those things for Gen!" Shaw admonishes with her mouth full.

Looking up from Reese to Shaw, "my thoughts exactly, Ms Shaw" Finch confirms before grimacing at Shaw talking with her mouth full.

Swallowing the chestnuts in her mouth, "Gen!" Shaw calls sharply, "put all these things back, right now!" As Shaw takes the basket from Finch and hands them to Gen.

Gen stomps towards Shaw to take the basket and stops to pout at her. Realising quickly that that doesn't work, Gen then stomps away again to do as she is told.

"Ooooooh" Root coos from a little distance away, "Sameen" Root drawls as she picks up a pair of baby trainers with velcro fasteners and a matching pair of adult trainers, "you and the baby would look _so_ cute in these"

"Root!" Shaw answers back, "we are _not_ buying those, he already has many pairs of trainers, put those back!" Shaw instructs unamused before popping another chestnut in her mouth.

Pouting, Root puts both pairs of trainers back on the display shelf but continues to look at them adoringly...

As Shaw pops another warm chestnut in her mouth, Gen and Root continue shopping and Finch helps Reese up, all resumes back to normal as the sounds of screaming toddlers and riotous children return back into the department with full force, laughing and squealing. Christmas songs continue to play in the background and the decorative lights continue to flash and dazzle. It was like the incidents only a few minutes earlier didn't happen as _business as usual_ continues on. The queues at the check out till continue to ring up sales and shoppers still buzz around partaking in the Christmas activities and indulging in the Christmas spirit.


	13. Sneak peek - fanfic interception

AN: OK folks, so here is another sneak peek at a spin off story I'm currently working on, You never said goodbye (YNSG). Just a few more touches required before I can post this new fanfic, in the meantime, enjoy the teaser.

I will concede that, YNSG features on a timeline from just before Cht 10 in Village, just one through to March/April. This story will also answer why Shaw doesn't particularly like the Christmas period.

* * *

Cht 13

Sneak Peek - fanfic intercept

You never said goodbye

 _Dearest Sameen,_

 _There are so many things I want to say to you, so much I need to say to you, but in the end only one thing matters, that I am sorry. I left you and you bore the consequences of my bad choices. I'm sorry, truly, more than you'll ever know. Sorry that I was not a stronger person. I lack courage, courage to face you, courage to apologise to you in person. I write this in hope that you may someday receive it, not to forgive me for me, but for your own peace of mind, but after seeing you today in the park with your new son... I need not have worried at all._

 _I am thankful that you are not like me. You are strong, yet gentle, fierce yet funny, just like your father. I hear from others that you have a wife. I do not judge nor offer you my opinion on life. I gave away that right with you a long time ago, but as a traditional woman I do not understand your choice. If nothing else, these last few years have taught me to keep an open mind, and so with that I hope that one day you will teach me why._

 _I look forward to the day should we speak again. In the meanwhile I wish you all the happiness I could not give you, and continue to pray for you and you're family my darling girl._

 _From someone who doesn't deserve you,_

* * *

Lost deep in thought...

A tear falls from Shaw's eye as "naaa..." A soft cry breaks the silence of the room.

Blinking and looking down into her arms, Shaw finds a wide eyed pair of very round hazel brown eyes staring back at her as he stretches his short arms to his head, his fingers reaching for his own ears.

Gurgling, "aaa" he calls again softly as he straightens his arm and tries to touch Shaw with his pea sized delicate finger, "aaaa" as he laughs and smiles happily continuing to try reach out for Shaw, almost like her was trying to give Shaw a hug to wipe away her tear.

Bouncing him in her arms, Shaw stops swaying to kiss her son on the head. How can something so fragile and new be so precious so quickly as a tear suddenly falls from Shaw's eye catching her completely by surprise. Shaw didn't understand what this meant, only one other person in life makes her feel this way...

"Sweetie" Root calls softly as Shaw looks and connects with Root's gentle eyes.

Walking towards her from standing next to the window, "hey..." Shaw greets as she sits on the side of Root's bed, "look who's awake?"


	14. Bonding

Cht 14

Bonding

 _'Oooh, what's that?'_ He wonders as he opens his eyes again and stretches his arm out, prodding.

 _Rattle... Rattle, ssssh, sssssh, rattle..._

 _'Hehehehe...'_ as he continues to punch his fists at the womb following the sound as it ripples across the wall.

The sounds stops suddenly.

 _'Nooooo...'_ He pouts disappointed and withdrawing his arms back to his sides, _'come back...'_

Hearing a muffled and echoing female voice, but still sounding oddly familiar, he smiles as he realises, _'ah... Mommy..._ '

* * *

"I'm not sure he likes being teased" Root doubts as she looks over to Shaw and be greeted by Shaw's wide eyes, and dare Root even venture it, Shaw's happy expression.

"Of course he does" Shaw argues as she lifts the giraffe soft toy and shakes it at Root, rattling it. "Who doesn't like a giraffe?"

Curling her two lips inwards and pressing them down into each other, tightly, Root stifles her laugh before letting out, "Sameen, you're too adorable"

Frowning, Shaw ignores Root before turning her head back to Root's belly and continues to brush the toy giraffe's hooves along the belly mimicking like it was walking. The toy continues to rattle as it moves.

* * *

With a returning wide stretching of his mouth and smile, _'there it is!'_ He reaches out and punches at the noise again, following it along the womb. _'Mama, more...'_

* * *

"See!" Shaw continues to argue, "he loves it!... Don't you kiddo?"

As Shaw is distracted, sneaking into the master bedroom, Bear walks up to Shaw's side of the bed, stops and looks up at Shaw.

Stopping what she was doing, Shaw looks back at Bear, watches as with one swift movement Bear chomps down on the giraffe and whisks it away from Shaw's hand before running out the room again.

"Bear!" Shaw calls in shock as she jumps off the bed to go after him.

Root is left chuckling as she continues resting on the bed.

* * *

 _'Mama, where are you going?'_ He pleads as he slowly stands, his lower lip beginning to tremble...

* * *

"Ouch" Root grimaces in pain.

* * *

Looking up, _'huh?'_ As he ducks and stands again, pushing the top of his head against the top of the womb. _'Hey...'_ As he continues to explore the sensation now on the top of his head, pushing and smooshing his head into the womb... _'This feels gooood... Squishy...'_ As he continues to head butt and wipe the top of the womb with his tiny bald head.

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow, ow..." Root turns on her side and curls into herself.

Hearing, and then seeing Root, Shaw strides back to the bed, "what's wrong, what?!" As Shaw looks Root up and down.

"Sharp pain, ribs..."

* * *

Lifting his hands past his ears and above his head, he pushes his palms into the top of the womb wall and massages it as he scrunches and then stretches his fingers like he was kneading dough, continuing to enjoy the squishiness.

* * *

Grimacing and tilting her head...

"What?!" Shaw panics again.

"It's weird..."

"What's weird?"

"The sharp pain has stopped but... Oh..." Root straightens her head again, "just … Weird, like it tickles." Seeing Shaw still looking at her unconvinced, "I'll be OK," she chuckles, "go prepare dinner, I'm starting to get hungry."

Looking Root up and down, Shaw finally leaves the room, "Bear!" She calls on her way down the hall...

* * *

Floating in space, a liquid filled, warm and snug place surrounded by a thick armoured womb that is his spaceship, he jerks awake.

Stretching his leg and kicking into the wall as it absorbs the impact of his foot, stretches outwards and then slowly rebounds as his foot is gently returned back to him.

Woken from his sleep, he flickers his eyes open and shut as he slowly registers, _'hmm...'_

* * *

Spooning a bit of the chilli from the pot and feeding it to Root, "what do you think, enough spices?"

Smiling, "I love it," before looking down at her belly, "he loves it too."

"Good" Shaw comments and then instructs, "sit down" and switches off the hob and starts plating the food.

* * *

Tossing and turning, turning side to side, curling into himself, turning upside down and curling into himself again, as his small chest continues to rise and fall, mimicking the actions of breathing as the umbilical cord continues to deliver him all the oxygen he needs.

Sleeping peacefully and without any care in the world, he does so to the steady but gentle beating sounds of his Mom's heart.

* * *

Yet another restless night, Root lies wide eyed on her side. After minutes of constant moving and shuffling and still not able to find comfort in any position, Root finally decides to stop moving and at least let Shaw sleep. So she resigns herself to sleeping on her side gazing at Shaw instead. Stretching out her arm, Root rests her palm flat on Shaw's chest.

 _Thump... Thump... Thump..._

Shaw's strong and steady beating heart, Root doesn't know why but she finds comfort in hearing it...

All romanticism, however, is quickly lost as Root first strains to shuffle herself to the edge of the bed, and then hauls herself out of it. Running to the bathroom as quickly as she could, nature calls yet again.


	15. Truth be told

Cht 15

Truth be told

 _Turing Family home, late afternoon:_

Inhaling deeply and waking, Root was still drowsy. Looking over to the clock it was late afternoon, she must have fallen asleep after lunch. Lying for a few seconds longer her son kicks her.

Smiling, "OK, OK, I'm getting up..." First stop, bathroom. Second stop, water as Root makes her way along the hallway intending to go to the kitchen. As she walks along the hall she hears Shaw's voice.

"No, it has to be specific... You told me it would take four weeks, its now six, will it be ready in time?"

Pushing open the study room door she sees Shaw pacing around the room, Shaw's back was to her.

"I told you" as she stops and sits down heavily on the swivel chair, her head leaning in her hand as her elbow is supported by the desk. Closing her eyes and sighing Shaw calms and changes her frustrated tone to a resigned one, "can you at least give me a more definitive answer. OK, I'll wait to hear from you tomorrow" as Shaw hangs up the phone and sighs heavily again.

"Sweetie" Root calls as she approaches Shaw and places a hand on her shoulder, "everything alright?"

Not moving for a few seconds longer Shaw gives herself a few more seconds to regain herself before, "it's fine" Shaw answers as she spins around in her chair, "did I wake you?" She smiles up at Root.

Returning the smile Root shakes her head, her hand still massaging Shaw's shoulder. "Hospital stuff?"

Shaw shakes her head.

Pausing to think before tilting her head, "it's not Reese is it? I'll kick his ass..."

Bursting out in a chuckle, "I don't think Iris likes all the ass kicking we do on him"

"Tough, we saw him first. Besides, he's our brother, that's what brothers get" Root argues.

* * *

 _Turing Family home, evening:_

Snuggling into Shaw, blanket thrown on the legs of both of them, Root and Shaw settle in and watch a movie.

 _Buzz... Buzz..._

Shaw looks down on the coffee table and ignores it.

 _Buzz... Buzz..._

The phone rings again but Shaw continues watching the film.

"Sweetie, it might be the hospital calling... Or Reese, or Fusco... Or Gen."

"Gen has you're number... Wait, they all have you're number so it's not them" Shaw quips back.

"It might be important" as Root leans down and takes the phone, "hel..."

Shaw takes it from her, "yes? Are you sure this time?" Shaw pats Root on the leg to indicate for her to move.

As Root removes herself from leaning on Shaw, Shaw gets up and leaves the living room. Leaving Root to wonder why Shaw was so confrontational with the caller.

Seeing Shaw return back into the room, "is everything OK?"

Jumping back on the couch and resuming their snuggle, "fine" as Shaw continues to watch the movie and Root watching Shaw.

Reaching out to Shaw, Root draws a thumb over Shaw's furrowed brows, smoothing them out again and making Shaw realise that she was still frowning.

Wiping her face with her hands Shaw breathes out heavily and sighs.

"Just tell me Sameen" Root frustrates.

"It's nothing to worry about, just this surgical procedure and we're arguing how to do it. Stupid medical companies getting involved cause they want to sell their unwanted machine"

Nodding Root drops the subject.

* * *

 _Supermarket, early morning:_

Standing in the queue Root watches as the assistant scans the customer's shopping into the till. She looked disinterested and bored and who could blame her. It was to be the start of a long shift in monotony and unchallenging work full of high demanding customers. Not everyone had the holiday spirit. She too once had dreams and now that is all shattered as time faded and reality started jading her more. The real world can suck sometimes but she had her kids, that drove her on.

 _Beep... Beep... Beep..._ As the products are scanned through the till... _Beep... Beep... Beep..._

The supermarket was busy for a Tuesday morning, so busy in fact there weren't enough till assistants and this only made the queues even longer. The customers grew more restless as their patience begin on a count down.

With a screaming child in the trolley crying and a toddler running about throwing things off the shelf, shouting, bumping into other customers and then running back to her mother screaming, no one was impressed, least of all the queue of customers being assaulted by the four year old. The mother remained standing a little detached. It was obvious she was very tired from her drained face as she continued to listen to her groceries being scanned through the till.

Absent minded, Root who was behind the mother physically but mentally she was only thinking about Shaw. She smiles to herself at the thought of having Shaw and Gen for the whole weekend, the last weekend before Christmas. ' _We could decorate the tree, wrap the presents, decorate the house, make Christmas decorations to hang, oh, bake cookies...'_

"Hey lady!" An angry female customer standing behind Root in the queue shouts past her to the mother at the till, "hurry up, some of us have to get to work!"

Snapping back to the present Root realised that she had zoned out for a good few minutes as she returns her attention back to the till assistant who only looks solemnly at the mother.

"I'm sorry Ma'am these coupons are also no longer valid" as the till assistant hands back the second bunch of coupons back to the mother.

In a panic the mother tries to find more from her bag, rummaging through it but not really looking in her panic.

"Ma'am, if you don't have enough cash is there a card that can be used?" The till assistant suggests hoping that this would be useful. The assistant understood the situation, it has been hard for everyone these last few years to make ends meet. Now that there's another holiday the pressure was back to buy more despite still not having the money to do so. Something eventually had to give and it's often not the buying...

Slowly pushing out a card from her purse, "this one?" She hesitates and hands it to the assistant.

"Moooooooom! Hurry up!" Her toddler screams as she pulls on her Mom's pants. "I want the candy, NOW!" The child screams, the subject of the screaming changing as fast as her thoughts.

"No honey, you've already had some. Be good for a minute and let mommy pay.."

"Ma'am it's declined" as the assistant looks awkwardly back towards the mother, her hand outstretched to also return the credit card.

"I think I'll have to put some things back" the mother answers lowly and embarrassed.

"Oh for the love of... Get out the way already" As another woman in the queue loses her patience and a low chattering starts amongst the other customers as the tension within the area increases.

"Here" as Root hands over a bill, "this should cover it"

Nodding at Root's gesture, the assistant takes the bill and rings it through the till.

Turning to Root and seeing that she was pregnant, "oh are you sure?" She asks hesitantly, "I wouldn't want to you be without... It's hard enough already..."

"It's fine" Root confirms.

"I can't repay you" the mother continues to panic distraught at her own circumstance as the till assistant starts to scan through Root's shopping items.

"Really, it's fine. Merry Christmas" Root nods and confirms at the mother.

Hesitantly the mother places the groceries in her shopping cart, "thank you" she thanks in genuine appreciation and walks away back to her car.

Root smiles at the family before turning her attention back to the till assistant...

Walking out the store, "please, let me help you" a young man offers as he goes to grab a bag from Root's arm. "Please" he repeats as he looks at Root waiting for her to hand the other grocery bag over.

Root sees his ID badge, he was a Red Cross charity collector and was wearing the Red Cross jacket. Looking over his shoulder at his colleague, the woman also had her ID and jacket and she nods and smiles gently back at Root in reassurance.

"O... Thanks" as Root hands over the other grocery bag. "I bought more than I intended" she laughs.

Laughing along, "don't we all" as he walks with Root out onto the parking lot and towards her car. "You go in for one thing, come out with the shop and forget the one thing you went in for" he continues to chuckle.

Finishing placing the grocery bags into the trunk, "Ma'am, you have a good day" the young man bids in farewell and starts to turn to leave.

"Wait" Root calls as she takes another bill out her purse and places it in the can around his neck.

"Ah" as he laughs and turns back towards Root, grabbing the can as he does so. "Thank you for you're generosity Ma'am, you have a great Christmas" as he smiles "may all you wishes come true" he winks and walks away.

Giggling, Root gets back in the car. Instantly upon closing the door she is connected to a call. "Hey Sweetie" Root greets with an even greater smile appearing across her face. "OK, I'll see you when you get home then" and the call ends.

Shaw sounded tired and annoyed over the phone. Shaw has been tired and annoyed these last few days and Root couldn't help her, that frustrated Root. Root wished Shaw would just talk to her even if it were just to get things off her chest, Root was ready and listening... But that wasn't Shaw, that has never been Shaw.

Sighing, Root was determined to stay in good spirits. Having already had several back to back long shifts at the hospital, and now overtime, Shaw was going to be cranky when she gets home, but Root had the junk food, the cookie dough, the Christmas decorations, paper, games and movies. This weekend is going to be fun.

* * *

Waking from her nap and stretching out the best she could, groaning as the knots around her body continued to fight against her, Shaw enters the bedroom. Catching a glimpse of her girl, Root smiles and watches her as Shaw changes into her sleep wear.

Finished Shaw catches Root gazing at her and Root's hand now outstretched and beckoning her into bed.

As Shaw climbs in shaking the bed, "everything alright, Sweetie?"

"Hmm" as Shaw breathes into the back of Root's neck and curls into Root inhaling her scent. It reminded Shaw of the small beauties in the world. "It is now" Shaw blurts unwittingly.

Surprised at Shaw's honesty Root wanted to continue talking to Shaw but as she hears deep breathing and the loosening of Shaw's embrace around her, Root knew that Shaw was fast asleep.

* * *

Waking to a sweet smell wafting into the room, Shaw opens her eyes quickly as her consciousness slowly starts to catch up and register, _'food!'_

Getting out of bed Shaw throws on her dressing gown as she makes her way to the kitchen. Leaning on the archway Shaw stands and watches Root as she sings Christmas carols blasting from the radio and continues to make pancakes. With being tone deaf Root's singing wasn't great but Shaw still liked listening to Root's voice.

On the counter top there were freshly cut strawberries, bananas and blueberries. There is also a cannister of cream, bottles of chocolate and strawberry sauce and of course maple syrup.

Turning around to put the now stacked plate of pancakes on the counter top along with the accoutrements, Root finally notices Shaw standing watching. Smiling widely, "hey Sweetie, I made your favourite, sit" Root instructs.

Moving around the counter to hug and then kiss Root, "they're not really my favourite but it's the only thing you can cook where I don't have to pretend it's good..." Shaw stops and looks away confused.

Root's lifts both her eyes and brows at the astonishing revelation as she continues to look amused at Shaw. "You said my Moroccan stew was as good as yours"

Clearing her throat, "yeah... How about you never make that again, ever" Shaw suggests lowly as she moves to sit down, quickly tucking into the pancakes and trying to duck behind the bottles of accoutrements.

Pressing her lips together to stifle a laugh at Shaw's brutal honesty, Root wasn't sure if she should be offended or not. As Root decides she turns around to switch off the hob and moves to pour Shaw some fresh coffee.

* * *

As Root exits the en-suite bathroom after a satisfying hot shower, Root sits down at the vanity to a gift wrapped box. With her eyes instantly lighting up Root takes the box and leaves their bedroom calling "Sweetie?" As Root looks for Shaw.

Finding her in the nursery sitting in the nursery chair reading, Root saunters over, "what's this?" She teases.

"A present" Shaw replies matter of factly as she looks up and Root sits down on her lap not caring whether the weight of her and the baby maybe too much for Shaw's legs to handle.

"What's it for?"

"Why do I need a reason to buy my beautiful wife a present? I was thinking of you and I got you a present." Shaw defends her tone coming out a little more rash than intended.

Astounded Root's mouth drops dazed.

"Just open the dxmned thing already" Shaw continues a little awkwardly watching Root become dumb founded and not moving. Normally Shaw would have retreated at such a moment but with Root sitting on top of her that was not an option right now so Shaw braves on with these... _Moments_.

Nodding and delicately opening the present.

"Oh come on it's not that delicate"

Stopping and gazing at Shaw unamused and in warning, "Sameen, you bought me a present, let me enjoy it" and proceeds to slowly untie the ribbon and tear delicately at the paper. Opening the lid of the wooden box an aroma of perfume hits Root instantly. "Hmmm..." Root appreciates as she breathes in deeply the sweet aroma. Finished smelling the perfume Root brushes the tissue paper aside and delicately picks up the stainless steel item from within the wooden box. Placing it in her hand Root sees a ballerina balancing on her tip toe while the ballerina's arms and opposite leg are stretched out as if the ballerina was dancing. In front of the ballerina is a small mouse holding up a red heart and watching the ballerina dance. The pair were standing on a stage which acted as the base. Lifting the ornament up and peering under it, it wasn't an ornament at all. Lifting her other hand, Root twists the handle a few times and a soft melody starts playing the background as the ballerina starts dancing around the stage.

As the melody stops tears start to well in Root's eyes.

Shifting uncomfortably, "why are you crying, Root? You don't like it?"

"This is so sweet, Sameen. And you're more precious than a mouse" Root finishes as she leans her head onto Shaw's chest.

Embracing Root and sighing, "I'm your mouse" Shaw confirms softly throwing all caution to the wind. For some reason she had not been acting herself all day, may as well go with it. "Stop crying" Shaw commands as she starts helping Root wipe away her now falling tears.

After recovering, "does this mean" as Root sniffs, "I don't get a Christmas present now?"

Scoffing, "unbelievable, I've created a monster already"

Root chuckles and twists the handle of the music box again...

* * *

 _Rewinding back to the Supermarket, early morning:_

A male stands by the entrance of the supermarket and spots a tall brunette standing waiting in line smiling to herself. She was glowing for sure as her infant child grows healthily inside her every day. He cocks his head and appreciates the natural wonder of life, and the women who give life. The everyday common miracle, so simple, so natural. Despite this the man couldn't help but feel warmly embraced by the notion.

His attention is broken as he watches the mother in front of the brunette deal with her crying baby and screaming toddler all the while struggling to pay for her items at the checkout till. Although at the beginning an idea of a family can be romantic, the reality of raising a family can also be tough as this mother proved.

He continues to witness as the tall brunette shows her generosity and pays for the mother's groceries.

"It's heart warming when we're reminded of the good in the world" as a female stands behind the man.

Smiling and still watching the women, "you're right. Humans are so consumed by negativity now that they forget about the good that still exists in abundance in this world. But they too are the ones who have to create it."

"But then we would be out of a job otherwise" the female teases and laughs.

Nodding the male laughs silently agreeing with his colleague's words as they both transform...

Watching the tall brunette walking towards them at the exit, "please, let me help you" the male offers as he looks at her. Watching as she looks over him, his ID badge and then at his female colleague. "Please" he repeats as he continues looking at the brunette waiting for her to hand the other grocery bag over...

After placing the grocery bags in the boot and offering the brunette well wishes for Christmas, he starts to move away but not before hearing the woman take a call in her car. The conversation ends and he hears her final thoughts, ' _I wish Sameen would tell me the truth sometimes, even if it's just for one day'_ …..

Smiling, he continues to watch the brunette drive out of the parking lot and in the distance. With no one around he transforms back into his natural state and wings start to protrude out from his back, _'you're wish is my command'_ as he disappears with his female colleague.


	16. Someday

Cht 16

Someday

 _Turing Family home, nursery room:_

Working his way slowly along the feature wall full of framed photos in the nursery room Finch spots an ornament on top of the short bookshelf. Picking it up he smiles at the gesture from the mouse before spotting the handle underneath the base and turning it. Placing the music box back down onto the bookshelf and letting the soft melody gently fill the room, Finch turns back around to see Root standing there behind him. He notes how relaxed she looked, how at peace she is. A peace Finch too had surprisingly found within himself. Watching Root a little while longer they share a soft smile together as they collectively acknowledge the comfortable silence together.

"Ms Groves," as Finch takes Root's hand, "shall we take a turn in the park?" Finch enquires as he glances out the window to the inviting crisp and clear morning.

Chuckling, Root smiles.

* * *

 _Turing family home, kitchen:_

Hearing the front door close behind them and Root and Finch's voices finally evaporating, Grace turns her attention back to the kitchen scene. "Samantha is one lucky girl" Grace teases as she watches Shaw dice up some chives, listening while the knife softly collides with the chopping board.

Pausing Shaw looks up expressionless and spots Grace's face covered with flour.

"If only Harold could cook as well I would be one satisfied woman" Grace furthers, laughing.

Shaw goes back to chopping, pushing the chives to the side she picks up some parsley while Grace continues to turn the handle of the pasta machine.

Finished with her own prep work, Shaw moves to Grace and lifts the now long piece of pasta Grace was rolling, out to inspect it. "Needs to be thinner. Just one more time through the machine and it'll be ready" Shaw comments as she feeds the pasta through the machine again as Grace continues to spin the light shaded wooden handle.

Still marvelling at Shaw, "how do you get everything so... Neat? I couldn't even make the dough never mind make the pasta."

"Practise" Shaw answers matter of factly and moves to the hob with her ingredients in hand to start making a light red sauce.

Sauntering over to Shaw and nudging Shaw with her hip, "practise huh?" Lifting one of Shaw's hands and stopping her from mixing the sauce, "precision surgeon and soldier putting this much attention and detail into cooking?" Grace looks up at Shaw not buying it, then turns her head and scans the kitchen tops, spotting the various specialised cooking machines and utensils scattered around the room. "You know, most of us may own one of these things," as she points at a random gadget, "but we don't _actually_ use them," she continues to pry.

Shaw knew by now that Grace is a smart woman, very alert, and what she was asking right now was not as it seems.

"Personally" Grace continues to tease, "I would have just put a frozen pie in the oven, but then you probably would have made that from scratch too?"

"Uh..." And the timer starts ringing.

Relenting, Grace lets Shaw check on the raviolis as she herself moves off to the sink and starts cleaning and washing up.

"What's the point in anything else if you don't have health?"

Surprised that Shaw had even commented, Grace quickly turns off the tap and turns around to looks at Shaw, who was now standing by the hob again.

"It's the only thing you can't buy."

"That's true" Grace nods as she gets a glimpse into Shaw. Only that was the only thing she was given as Shaw stays quiet again, just concentrating at on the task at hand as she continues to stir the sauce with her wooden spoon.

* * *

 _Park located behind Turing family home:_

Taking Finch's arm Root continues to slowly walk carefully along the park meadow with him. Their feet crunching through the thin layer of snow below their feet. Though it had stopped snowing the weather was not yet warm enough to melt the lying white powder on the ground.

Passing by a park ground and climbing frame Root smiles into herself as she watches the kids climb on and off it just simply playing.

Finch catches Root's inner contentment, "you and Ms Shaw are doing well."

Looking back at Finch, Root remains quiet as she acknowledges him. Finch did not ask a question, therefore he did not require an answer as light falling snow starts to flutter down from the skies.

"What's the point in life if you can't enjoy it, Harry?"

Surprised, "we certainly have _all_ come a long way " he laughs and teases.

Returning to comfortable silence, Root and Finch turn a corner of the park and head back towards the open field where they catch a glimpse of Reese helping Gen to build a giant snowman. Bear was running in circles around them before unhelpfully leaping on and then destroying the snowball they had spent an hour building by leaping on it and then burrowing on it with his paws.

"Bear, stop that!" Gen admonishes in the distance as she tries to salvage the mess.

Seeing Reese doing something so, normal, and having Root by his side, "there are no words, Ms Groves..." As he turns away from Reese and looks at Root warmly.

Returning the feeling, "I know, we made it. Wasn't this what we were fighting for; a world where we can choose to be our own destructors?"

"Yes, I suppose. I didn't think you..." As Finch looks back towards Reese, "nor Mr Reese would be able to."

"Iris told me you once went to speak to her about John. Don't pretend Finch, the matchmaker" Root teases.

A sly smile before composing himself, "I could have only hoped. Mr Reese lives on purpose so he needed to discover his purpose for life. Besides, what is one conversation of many, and I needed another consultant for Carter-Turing."

Chuckling they take another circle around the meadow.

"It's good to be out" Root comments, "it's harder now" as Root places a hand on her heavily pregnant belly, "Sameen doesn't like me going out on my own."

"I don't blame Ms Shaw the ice is, treacherous" Finch hesitates as he looks all about them at the ice on the path they were walking on. "But then you have always been quite... Independent."

Glancing at Finch for his comment, "Harold, is this you're way of telling me I'm overly stubborn,?"

Shaking Root's teasing aside, "I don't worry when you have Ms Shaw beside you. When you have each other" Finch adds. "She has always been... Realistic."

Laughing softly, "OK, now I don't know if you're trying to tell me off for my faults or complimenting Sameen for keeping me in check" Root teases.

"You like to dream and in turn that encourages Ms Shaw to dream. When it's not realistic you both meet in the middle. You teach each other new things and in turn learn things together. I would say that's a well balanced way of sharing your life with someone" Finch replies.

 _'OK, that was a good comeback'._... "Do you and Grace tag team conversations?"

Finch only glances questioningly at Root.

Shaking her head, "Grace once said something similar to me before about relationships" Root explains.

Nodding, they continue their walk around the park as the birds flutter about in the trees high above their heads.

* * *

 _Turing family home, dining room:_

Disturbed by the commotion at the front door, followed by a cold draft wafting into the home, Grace looks up as she finishes places the last of the cutlery onto the table. "Just in time, lunch is served" she calls to the group.

"Go and change out of your wet clothes, Gen, don't want you catching a cold" Root instructs as she looks down at Gen, her pants completely soaked through from playing in the snow with Bear.

"OK, Mom"

"And take Bear with you, he needs toweling"

"Come on, Bear" as Gen dumps her heavy jacket, drenched gloves and woolly hat on the floor by the door and runs up the stairs to her room.

"No wait, towel Bear fir..." _'Never mind'_ as Root watches Bear flick water all the way up the stairs and drench the carpet with his paws chasing after Gen. Shaking her head Root resigns and goes to pick up after Gen instead, taking her daughter's and her own wet clothes to the airing cupboard.

Pausing from taking his own snow caked boots off Reese couldn't help but stare at Root, then at Finch who was now far into the kitchen and helping to bring out lunch. How domesticated and normal they had all become. What a mother Root is now. Finally managing to shuck off his boots, Reese continues to divest himself of his wet gloves and hat too and hooks them around the peg with his winter jacket before wandering into the dining room with only his socks on his feet, one of them with a small hole allowing his pinky toe to poke out. "Hmmm... Smells great, what we having?" He asks to no one in particular...

Sitting down at the dinner table, "Ms Shaw, this looks very appetising" Finch complements as he spots the freshly made small bowl of tomato soup and large ravioli main meal neatly plated with salad."

Helping Root to sit down, "victim A, B, C, E, K" Shaw sounds off absent mindedly.

Watching Shaw be so tentative towards Root, "you can't buy health" Grace repeats quietly under her breath to no one.

"Grace?" Harold answers quietly.

Smirking, "it's nothing dear" as they all continue to enjoy a day in winter together...

* * *

 _Distant past, Shaw's childhood:_

"Gran Mama," Sameen turns her head to the side and looks up to Gran Mama, "I think it's ready!" She exclaims, hopefully, waving the wooden spoon in her hand.

Smiling at her only grand child's impatience, "No Sameen, it's not ready yet, you have to let the stew cook for at least ten minutes and it's only been four. It's boiling now so turn down the heat to simmer and we'll go tidy up while we wait" she encourages as she starts to clear and deposit the used bowls and utensils into the sink.

"Are you sure?!" Sameen asks as she drops the spoon into the pot and turns back around to help clear the kitchen table.

"Yes Sweetheart, I'm sure, now clear and set the table, I'm hungry"

* * *

Hearing a noise in the bathroom, Sameen wanders down the hall towards the noise, "Gran Mama?" Sameen calls as she slowly pushes out the door to the bathroom.

"I'm OK Sameen, just... Not great today" as she sits back onto the vinyl flooring, her back against the wall and flushes the toilet.

Walking in and grabbing a face towel, Sameen hands it to her Gran Mama and waits.

Taking the face towel Gran Mama continues to hold it while she closes her eyes to regain her strength. After a few minutes more Gran Mama finally opens her eyes and attempts to stand, Sameen moving again to help her.

"What's for lunch today Sameen?" Gran Mama enquires as she tries to change the subject, but Sameen's frown doesn't disappear. "I'll be OK, we're fighting this right?"

Sameen looks up at her Gran Mama unconvinced by her words as another silence takes over.

"OK, I'll be right out, go set the table" Gran Mama instructs as she turns to the bathroom sink, turns the tap on and runs the face towel under the warm water.

Stepping away and watching over Gran Mama for a little while longer to make sure it was OK _to_ leave, Sameen heads back towards the kitchen and starts setting the table.

Taking the big bowl of spinach apple salad from the kitchen table top, Sameen places it onto the small table in the small kitchen. She had been living with Gran Mama for several years now, and within those years she had had to witness her Gran Mama's health get worse and worse. Helpless, Sameen plants the glasses of freshly squeezed orange juice on the table next to the plates. She could only stand by and watch as the physical side affects of chemotherapy start to detrimentally deteriorate a woman who was once so strong. Sameen hoped, no, willed her Gran Mama to get better as she continued to research into nutrient foods that aid the war against cancer. For the remaining years Sameen would make sure that her Gran Mama would get at least one nutritious meal a day, not only drawing on the cooking skills taught to her by Gran Mama but to also work those extra hours to get the money to buy good quality food. Sameen willed, no, was in denial, that Gran Mama would eventually win over this terminal stage...


	17. Stork Mail - Something for you (Part 1)

A _N: The full back story of the birth and Shaw's past is revealed in fanfic You never said goodbye (YNSG)._ _For those who have not read this, Village, just one cht 16-18 will summarise the story so you don't have to read YNSG. For those of you who have, the same story is told but from a slightly different prospective, so you will see an overlap with the fanfics._

* * *

Cht 17

Stork Mail - Something for you (Part 1)

Root watches as Fusco shouts at the TV while sitting on the armchair in her living room, "come on!" He continues to agitate over the score as players skated around on the rink. Chuckling lightly at both the brutish and gentleness of Fusco, Root looks away from him and warm heartedly down and along the coffee table, now laden with fruit. Apples, grapes, bananas, passion fruit, mangos, pomelo, plums and kiwis, it was an impressive range and Fusco _really_ didn't need to have brought so many things with him when he arrived, after all he _was_ only sitting there to put Shaw at ease as she went to work. Root _knew_ Shaw was nervous about leaving her home alone, Shaw was always nervous when it came to her safety. With the baby so close to it's due date it put Shaw's haunches up even more. With that The Team _also_ knew that Shaw would be nervous, no matter how much she denied it. Fusco was gentle, as Root hears him grunt again at the commentators while she picks up an apple.

"My ex used to crave fruit when she was pregnant with Lee" Fusco comments as he sees Root pick at the fruit. "Strange thing that, craving fruit!" Fusco smirks before turning back to the game.

Smirking, "you know Lionel, you're sweet no matter how tough you pretend to be" Root replies as she watches Fusco's attention return to the TV while she opened up her laptop and places starts tapping on it. Root is kept busy by coding for The Machine. No major projects but still Root worked on programs that were still needed to keep advancing ahead of the game.

* * *

A while later Fusco spots Root's mood changing, "what's up Coco puffs?"

As Root goes to stand from the sofa she was sitting on her legs wobble.

"Aaaah..." As Root grits her teeth and closes her eyes trying to supress the now sharp shooting pain.

Having already sensed the hormonal change, "woof, woof" as Bear jolts up and runs to Root's side, starting to whine and nudge into her "woof, woof." Turning to Fusco, Bear barks even more furiously, "woof, woof, woof, woof!"

Jumping like lightening out of his own chair Fusco's eyes were wide open in panic, "Oh Jesus, really?"

Grabbing Fusco's hand as he steps closer to Root, and squeezing it so tight it makes Fusco jolt upright in pain himself.

"Aaaaaah, yeah really!" Fusco confirms to himself as his own level of panic heightens even more and continues grimacing at the pain of his hand, "OK...FFF, ffff, ffff" as he hyperventilates and breathes quickly and sharply in and out, "no need to panic, no one panic... Fffff, ffff, fff..." As Fusco continues to breathe short sharp breaths in panic.

"Aw..." Half in (subsiding) pain, half in amusement, "you're not helping." Just as Root starts to sigh in relief she suddenly squeezes down on Fusco's hand again as a second bout of sharp pain rips through her body, this time lasting a little longer... As the pain subsides again, Root looks up grimacing at Fusco, who remains standing over her, frozen.

"What?! It's still scary no matter how many times!" Fusco defends before, "you think you can walk?"

Nodding and bracing herself Fusco helps Root to the car making sure to grab the prepacked overnight bag by the front door as they pass it. As the front door closes, thanks to the security system installed by Daizo, The Machine locks it after them and leaving Bear circling and whining by the front door waiting for the to return, again.

Gritting down hard on her teeth, "aaaaaah..." as Root continues to ride through the contractions, sweat starting to bead down her forehead.

Gripping the wheel even tighter, Fusco steps on it as the blue flashing light continues to shine out the front windscreen from his dashboard. "Nearly there" he confirms to Root, and to the others out on the road too, "come on, come on, move out the way!" As his vehicle continues to screech down the street causing even the alley cats to jump.

For what seemed like eternity Fusco skids to a stop just as Root was going through another contraction and she feels the cool air hit her skin. As the contraction subsides again she sees Reese crouching down and into the car beside her, his hand on the now open passenger door, his face usurped by concern.

"Root?" As he leans further in and helps haul her up from the passenger seat and out the car.

"John" Root calls breathlessly as she leans onto John with relief. Having expended so much energy from the pain already Root wasn't sure she had any left to get out the car never mind make it through the front entrance of the hospital. The next thing Root realises is that both Reese and Fusco were standing on either side of her holding her up as they half walk half run to the front door.

Not making the short distance to the hospital entrance, Root's legs turn to jelly as another contraction starts. The pain was so intense Root drops to the pavement, only she doesn't land on it as the boys hold her up while her scream rips through the dark skies shaking even the gentle evening stars.

Unknown to Root, Reese and Fusco share a ' _oh shxt'_ look before Reese scoops Root into his arms and runs bashing through the front entrance of the hospital. Fusco follows swiftly behind, the overnight bag swinging on his shoulder as he did so.

Rushing in Root was now lying on a gurney and being wheeled along the corridor, but Root was too busy doubling over from the pain as it becomes more progressive, sharper and much, much, shorter time between them now.

"Sameen!..." Root screams to plain white tiles above her head as she's whizzed down the hallway. "Shaw!" Root shouts more angrily through gritted teeth in between the pain, seething. It was only at this point that she realised that someone had been holding onto her hand all this time. ' _Reese! …..'_ Root registers as he lets go of her hand and she is pushed through some double doors and into the delivery room.

It isn't long before another comes crashing into the room, Root crying and reaching out for Shaw as she swiftly moves to Root's side.

"Shhhh... I'm right here, right here" Shaw comforts as she grabs Root's hand and starts to dab away at Root's tears with the sleeve of her pink scrub before starting to take slow and control deep breathes, just as the natal classes had taught... Managing to calm Root between her pain, Shaw keeps Root distracted by continuing to kiss and squeeze her hand, focusing and encouraging her. "You're doing well, fffff, deep breathes..." Before the realisation, followed instantly by shock, "we're gonna have a baby" Shaw states, matter of factly as if she had not known this for the last nine months.

Root catches Shaw's expression change slightly. Was it pain, anguish, joy, fear or excitement that Root had spotted? Maybe it was all of the above but Root had no time to find out as another contraction follows.

"Dr Turing" Dr Selleck calls, breaking Shaw's focus on Root. "You ready?!" She enquires through her face mask.

Looking back to Root, Shaw doesn't move but clasps her hands tighter over Root's not moving away from her.

"Aaaaargh" Root seethes as she starts to get angry at the continuing pain before letting it fade again with the contractions. Tears fall from Root's eyes again, as a mixture of pain and emotions as she continues to unravel like a ball of twisted yarn.

They had talked about this previously, Root wanted Shaw to be the first to hold their son, to welcome him into this world. Shaw being a Doctor, Dr Selleck had made the exception to let Dr Turing deliver her own child. With that, Shaw had also been given the run through of the birthing procedure. After which Shaw then made herself even more familiar with it by continuing to read up on the text book procedure and then run the procedure through her head several times leading up to this day. But that day seemed to have just appeared as Shaw now stands frozen next to Root, her loyalties split.

Caught between Shaw's gesture and her own wishes for Shaw, Root quickly shakes Shaw's hands from her own and tries to push Shaw towards Dr Selleck.

Hesitant Shaw still doesn't move.

"Sameen" Root seethes as she sees Shaw still standing beside her and not as they had discussed. Just as another contraction thunders and rips through Root, "Sameen!" Root screams angrily between the panting and in warning as sweat continues to bead from her forehead, "go get our sooooooon... Aaaaaaah..." As Root pushes and holds her breath once again, even finding time to turn and glare at Shaw.

Nodding and then stepping aside as Shaw finally moves, Dr Selleck starts to guide Shaw into position between Root's legs, which are neatly and at the same time foreignly perched on a couple of platforms attached to the end of the birthing bed. Though not graceful it was functional as another wave of pain strikes through Root and nature starts taking it's own determined course. All conscious thoughts of modesty, along with grace, beauty and other formalities were _long_ gone as Root was now _so ready_ to evict her own child from her; forcing him into the world...


	18. Stork Mail - To collect, bring ID(Part2)

Cht 18

Stork Mail: To collect, bring ID (Part 2)

It would have been quite amusing to Root had it not been for the intense and agonising pain she was currently going through herself, to watch Shaw nervously standing there like a hunched American football player readying herself to receive a pass. Her hands were out and nervy, her eyes were focused and scared.

"That's it Sam, another push and we're there" Dr Selleck encourages.

Almost like a dream, as if listening to someone else screaming, Root lets rip, "Aaaaah..." Gripping onto the side of the bed with both hands Root pushes again, turning her knuckles paler than white.

With that Root musters a final push and her baby slides out. A relieving sensation as time stops still...

A grimace turning joy creeps across Shaw's face and Root sees their child for the first time as Shaw stands, cradling him in her arms, still full of goo. In shock Shaw looks down while Root looks across her visual horizon, so precious...

As the unfamiliar cool air hits his young face for the very first time in his life, the natural spark of the changing temperature from the warm and cosy environment of the womb to the conflicting harsh coolness of the delivery room triggers,

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, waaaaaa..."

With the new born's bellowing cry, he puts in practise what he had practised for months in the womb. His cries were so acute it instantly ends Root's romanticism and dream like haze as her mothering instinct yanks her abruptly to her child's wail. The pull towards her baby is strong as Root now looks up at Shaw, anxiously.

Doctor Selleck and the nurses congratulate the couple, but neither Root nor Shaw register much as they both gaze only at their son, who was now in Root's arms as Shaw had carried him over to greet her. Though exhausted Root's eyes fill with tears once again as she holds her tiny being, for the first time. Her son. Her and Shaw's son.

In a rare display, "he's beautiful, Root" and Shaw leans in to kiss Root on the head.

Without a moment to lose, Dr Selleck wanders over with a pair of scissors and Root watches as Shaw first clips the umbilical cord. Finishing Shaw scoops him up from Root's arms and carries him over to the baby box so that they could continue carrying out the routine checks. Watching as her baby boy, his chubby cheeks, his round belly, his tiny toes and his tiny hands, all turn from bluish purple to a glowing healthy pink as Shaw continues to rub him, rubbing him until his circulation starts to kick in and deliver his blood more efficiently around his body.

All the while he continues to cry out and Root couldn't help but feel her heart tug again, and again.

Finishing, Shaw takes her son and places him on a scale, 8lbs 7oz.

Interrupting her thoughts, Dr Selleck hands Root a measuring tape while Shaw promptly brings their son back to her and places him in her lap. Dr Selleck guides Root as they take the boy's measurements, calling out the stats while the nurse writes them down. Like a well rehearsed scene, the babe is then presented with a small patch of clay where his tiny hand and then footprint is imprinted for the parents' prosperity.

The babe continues to wriggle, attempting to stretch out his balled fingers and kick out every now and then with his legs. Closing his eyes he continues to cry, then stop to suck in deep vats of air before crying again.

With Shaw on one side and a nurse on the other, Root gently cradles her boy's head as she brings him closer to her, chest touching chest. Moving her son's lips to her nipple they all watch as the boy stops wriggling and wrinkles his nose instead. Thinking about it he touches the breast and then opens his mouth, latching on.

"That's it, now keep holding his head and move his mouth over your areola, that's it" the nurse confirms.

A small corner of Shaw's lips curls as she watches her son latch on seamlessly and starts feeding himself for the first time. The process went smoother than expected, beginner's luck perhaps but it wasn't any less mesmerising as Shaw continues to watch her son drink the specially produced milk that will protect him from infection for the rest of his life. It's is a wonder knowing that breast milk will also change over time as a child grows; nature taking it's natural course to both create and help sustain life.

Moments later, with a fully belly, Shaw takes her son and places him back into the box under the small heater to keep him warm. By that point he had already fallen asleep.

As Shaw returns back to Root's side the nurse finishes tying an ID band around Root's wrist and is now doing the same to Shaw.

"Congratulations again, Dr, Mrs Turing" the nurse offers as she finishes wrapping Shaw's ID band around her wrist before tagging a matching one on the newborn. Satisfied the nurse then whisks the babe away in his box for further routine checks.

Embracing and then kissing Root again, "you did it, Root" Shaw smiles immense joy, "healthy. Safe."

"We did it" Root corrects, exhausted and sleepy as Shaw turns and nods at the remaining nurse to indicate that Root is now ready to be pushed back to her room to rest.

Holding hands, Root and Shaw let the sound of the squeaking wheels echoing off the white washed walls of the hallway create the ambience as they both remain quiet. There is a realisation that had finally sunk in, that from this moment onwards the both of them will share a very heavy burden, and will carry it for the rest of their lives.

* * *

"Are you sure? I mean you don't..." Root's words drop as she watches Shaw give her _the look_ , the pointed look. "Just it's not too late if you want to..."

"Let's do it" Shaw confirms, just in time as a soft knock is heard followed by their son being wheeled back into the room by the nurse.

"Look who's here?" The nurse greets with a smile on her face before another enters the room.

Seeing the baby in the room, "can I?" Gen asks as she looks around everyone there.

Chucking, Root and Shaw glance at each other, smiling while the nurse opens the box and watches carefully as Gen lifts the babe into her arms.

"Awww... Look, he's so cute" as Gen turns to face her moms before walking over to them while the nurse quietly slips out to let the family have some privacy.

"Yeah, you sure he's the right kid?" Shaw teases.

Finished giving Shaw another _look_ , "Sweetie," Root calls as she stretches her arm out to Gen, beckoning her closer.

Gen goes to sit on the side of Root's bed, still cuddling and grinning at her baby brother.

"We're going to call him Harry" Root informs, tilting her head, "what do you think?"

Blinking at Root, then turning to look at Shaw, who only shrugs in reply, Gen glances back at Root, then returns her gaze down at her brother... "As in, Finch?" Gen looks up again at Root, mouth hanging open.

Shaw snorts at Gen's reply after having the exact same reaction when Root first suggested the name to her.

Chuckling, "I think it's a nice name" Root defends now also glancing at Shaw. "A Prince's name" she smirks.

"Harry, Turing?" Gen repeats as she looks down.

Opening his eyes and mouth to yawn, the babe stretches his arms above his head.

"Harrrrrry" Gen calls.

"Aaaa?" He cries as he sticks out his tongue and kicks out with his legs.

"I think he _loves_ it" Gen excites looking back up and between her moms.

"Harry Cane Turing, (him)Cane is an anagram for Machine" Root furthers.

"OK, Mom..." Before taking a breath, "I always knew you two were weird but that just confirms it!" This time it was Gen's turn to tease and snort as she continues to gaze at Harry, "you better watch out for these two, they're weird... Like, seriously!... Don't worry though, I'll protect you!" As Gen continues to sway Harry in her arms, watching as he tries to grab her finger with his tiny hand.

* * *

It had been a long night and Root wasn't sure how long she had been sleeping, but when she woke she saw Shaw standing by the window in the room cradling their son. Smiling and wanting to call Shaw, Root stops as she sees Shaw's fallen expression, _what was she thinking about?..._

In another rare display, Root watches as a tear falls from Shaw's eye and a soft cry, "naaaaa..." breaks the silence of the room.

Root chuckles as she watches her son gurgling, "aaa," calling sofly to Shaw as he tries to reach out and touch her with his pea sized delicate finger. "Aaaa" as he laughs and smiles happily, it was almost like he was trying to wipe away Shaw's tear and sadness.

Bouncing him in her arms, Shaw stops swaying to kiss her son on the head. "I won't ever let you go" Shaw whispers in promise as she kisses his tiny hand and fingers. How can something so fragile and new be so precious so quickly as a second tear suddenly falls from Shaw's eye catching her completely by surprise. Shaw didn't understand what this meant, only one other person in her life makes her feel this way...

"Sweetie" Root calls softly and interrupts, making Shaw look up.

Walking towards Root "hey..." Shaw greets as she sits on the side of Root's bed, "look who's awake?"

Sitting up, Root tilts her head and gazes adoringly at Shaw. Reaching out, Root then wipes away the now dried tear stain away from Shaw's cheek.


End file.
